Aviator
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: A seventh Constructicon is created. Told through the optics of each one of the Constructicons. COMPLETE! R
1. Touch the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me.

_Journal Entry _

May 15, 1987

Scrapper 

"Touch the Stars." He's got a lot of nerve, but it does give me an interesting idea, and I can never turn down a bet. Particularly one from Starscream.

_Journal Entry _

May 15, 1987

Hook 

That Starscream needs to be taught some manners. Where does he get off, look down on us just because he can "Touch the Stars." Well, with out me the healer around, Mr. Flyboy wouldn't be touching much of anything.

The slagging little bastard can't even keep his circuits properly clean. Then again why should he have to waste time practicing good hygiene? He's got me to do it for him.

**_Journal Entry _**

May 15, 1987

Scavenger 

Why does Starscream have to be so rude and nasty all of the time. Particularly to those who are willing to repair him. He made Scrapper very upset with his "I can Touch the Stars and You Can't," speech. I don't like seeing Scrapper sad, it makes me unhappy too. Starscream's the one Decepticon whom I really dislike. He's the only one I've given trying to please. I think he likes being unhappy.

_Journal Entry _

May 15, 1987

Longhaul 

Ok, seriously Megatron needs to blow of Starscream's head off, because if he doesn't I will.

_Journal Entry _

May 15, 1987

Bonecrusher 

One of these days I'm gonna cut loose and smash Starscream's head into little tiny pieces then stomp on them.

_Journal entry _

May 15, 1987

Mixmaster 

Even though Starscream is an over stuffed jerk who needs to be dipped into a vat of acid slowly and painfully until his vocalisers overload and break from all of his screaming (hehheh), he did bring up a very good point. The Constructicons can never touch the heavens the way he and the other seekers do. Even Blitzwing and Astrotrain get the privilege to live and die amongst the stars, but not I. Not us. For that I would have to start from the beginning, to be built all over again, in a different form for a different purpose, which means I would no longer be Mixmaster the chemist. I would no longer be able to taste and tell different substances. No longer to smell the differentiating aromas and odors of chemicals, brewing, bubbling and smelting. 

Even with my current "condition," as Hook prefers to frame it, I'm not ready to give myself up entirely yet.

But still…

I want to one day touch the stars.

************************************************

_No, I'm not dead I'm just swamped. College is being evil to me. Too many exams, too much homework, not enough hours in the day. Don't worry people I fuly intend to finish **both** "When We Were Young" and "Fractured Mentality." I just thought that before I could continue with "Fractured Mentality"I should write an actual origin story for my character Aviator._

_I hope you like it._

_-Vega Sailor_


	2. Project Aviator

Journal Entry 

****

May 19, 1987

Longhaul 

I can't believe I'm typing in this thing. Especially since Scrapper hasn't even forced me to. Maybe it's because he didn't force me that I am. Who knows. Maybe I'm typing because something different is going on here. Ever since Starscream made his "Touch the Stars" speech a few days ago, Scrapper's virtually locked himself in his quarters working on something. Something I don't know. Something different. Why different? Because he's not showing it to us. Usually that's one of his favorite things to do. He likes flaunting his new ideas around everywhere, but this time….he's not. 

Maybe it's opposite day and no one told me. Still it's kind of weird. Hold it! Why am _I_ typing this? 

You want to know what I did today?

I hauled stuff!

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

_Journal Entry _

May 19, 1987

**Bonecrusher**

I'm not typing nothing, so slag off!

_Journal Entry _

May 19, 1987

Hook 

Well if Longhaul and Bonecrusher found the time to type I may as well too.

It is odd that Scrapper is spending so much time on a personal project and not telling anything to anyone about it. Not even me. Heh. He's probably afraid I'll make to many corrections to it.

_Journey Entry _

May 19, 1987

Scavenger 

Oh I hope Scrapper hurries with his project. The curiosity is killing me. I'm sorry I haven't a journal entry in so long guys. I just haven't had much personal time lately.

_Journal Entry _

May 19, 1987

Mixmaster 

This is something much bigger than grand memorial or a building of art, or the Megatron's latest energy gathering idea.

What's inside your head Scrapper?

I want to know.

Journal Entry 

May 19, 1987

Scrapper 

Forgive for my secrecy my fellow Constructicons. I promise, all will be revealed tomorrow. 

Tomorrow we will have a new life in our midst…


	3. Project Rejected

**_Journal Entry _**

May 20, 1987

**_Scrapper_**

Well the unveiling of my plans that I had been working on in secret, didn't go over as well as I had thought. In truth it went downright awful.  My "project" was a response to Starscream's speech/challenge of touching the stars. I mulled this over in my head for several hours and I came to the conclusion of, why not build a seeker of our own? With our talents we could a flying machine that could out do Starscream in every way. A seeker with a Constructicon touch. Fast, but strong. Sleek, but durable.

However in order for the challenge to be complete, this new seeker must **_be_** a Constructicon. That was when I ran into trouble with the others. Apparently they don't like the idea a seventh member. Mixmaster's afraid we might get another version of himself. Hook, doesn't like the idea of a "child" to have to look after. Bonecrusher and Longhaul agree with their thoughts of "We've got a good team going here, let's not slag it up."

Scavenger was the only one to offer some support he like the idea of having a new face around, but even he was still shaky about a new member to the mix. However at the very least Scavenger was the only one to bother to ask, "what his name be?"

I had thought a good deal about his name, since his main goal was flight I decided….

"Aviator" was my answer to Scavenger.

**_Journal Entry _**

**__**

May 20, 1987

**_Hook_**

****

I think Scrapper should just forget about "Aviator." The last thing we need is a newly programmed mech running around, making a nuisance of himself. Touching things. Messing things up and Primus knows what else.    

**_Journal Entry _**

May 20, 1987

**_Mixmaster_**

I'm sorry Scrapper, but I don't want you to accidentally create another me. I wouldn't wish my suffering on anyone except my most hated enemies. I would never want a new member to suffer. 

**__**

**_Journal Entry _**      

May 20, 1987

**Bonecrusher**

No new members! No way! No how!

**_Journal Entry _**

**__**

May 20, 1987

**__**

**Longhaul**

 I don't feel like adjusting to someone new. Plain and simple.

**_Journal Entry _**

May 20, 1987

**Scavenger**

I'm a little disappointed everyone is so against Scrapper's ideas. It would've been nice to have a new, fresh personality around, but then again what if the personality is mean and nasty. Longhaul and Bonecrusher may be right on that point.  

Still…. 

I don't know. Who am I to counter what the others think?


	4. LOL

**_Journal Entry _**

**__**

May 21, 1987

**Mixmaster**

**_THOSE BASTARDS! THOSE UNIMAGINABLE BASTARDS!!!!!! STARSCREAM! ONSLUAGHT! MOTORMASTER! THEY LAUGHED AT ME!_** THEY'RE STILL LAUGHING! LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! 

S t O p  l A u G h I n g  aT  ……………………………………………..m e…..


	5. Project Approved

**_Journal Entry _**

**__**

May 28, 1987

**__**

**Scrapper**

A breakthrough came to today. After a week of sleeping, my fellow Constructicons have approved the "Aviator" project. They came to me and said, well Hook was the one to speak, that they had changed their minds and they wished to build "Aviator". They refused to say their reasons after being so objectionable about it, but I respect that and I am excited to meet our newest creation.

However, what came as a surprise to me was not just the fact of the sudden, unanimous mind change, but the fact that it was Mixmaster who instigated it. On the subject of Mixmaster, I must say I am worried about him. Since his last presentation of chemical compounds to Megatron and the other commanders went so horribly, he's been even more disturbing. Not in the usual cackling over steaming cauldron of boiling chemicals and melting metals, in fact I would prefer that to what he is doing now, which is nothing. He says nothing and does nothing. He just sits there by his cauldron, silent and cold. Not even Scavenger can seem to lift his spirits anymore.

Maybe that's why he wants to build "Aviator," so that he can have something new to work on. I certainly hope it is.

Be strong Mixmaster….


	6. Project Completed

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me.

Journal Entry 

June 5, 1987

Scrapper 

He's finished! He's finally finished! The "Aviator Project" is complete. Oh Primus he's perfect! The perfect rival to that egotistical flying jerk off in the sky. 

Now all he needs is the mind to go with it.

Journal Entry 

Longhaul 

I gotta admit the new guy at least looks pretty cool, at least we don't have to say we backed down on a bet from that flyboy Starscream, who needs to be bitchslapped upside the head. I wonder what Vector Sigma's gonna do with him. 

Journal Entry 

June 5, 1987

Bonecrusher 

I hate the idea of a new guy, but I hate backing down to Starscream a lot more. 

Journal Entry 

June 5, 1987

Hook 

I must say "Aviator" turned out a lot better than I expected. I couldn't imagine completely how a Constructicon seeker would look like, but here he is. The project is built basically like every other seeker, except for the Constructicon color scheme and a visor instead of two separate optics. Well, we want him to bear some family resemblance, right? Then if he beats Starscream, everyone will know it was a Constructicon who did it.

Journal Entry 

June 5, 1987

Scavenger 

Oh Primus he's beautiful! He's even more stunning than Scrapper's original designs of him. He turned out perfectly, the seamless combination of strength and speed. 

We tried something different that has never been done on a seeker before. He looks thin and frail, but that's because we tried a different metal layering technique that makes him more compact. He is as tall as the others, but not as bulky. He should be able to cut through the wind like a hot knife through butter (I heard a human say that once). I don't think even the great Grapple could have built a better seeker. That will show the mean Starscream what for.

Oh please Primus! We worked so hard. Help Vector Sigma give Aviator a mind to match the beauty of the body we built.

Journal Entry June 5, 1987 Mixmaster 

**_VECTOR SIGMA!_** If **_YOU _**ruinthis one the way you **_RUINED_** all of **_ME!_** I will **_TEAR_** you **_APART_** with **_MY_** **_OWN_** two hands**_!!!!!!!_**


	7. No Vector Sigma

Journal Entry June 6, 1987 Scrapper 

**__**

Now that the body has been completed all "Aviator" needs is a mind. Unfortunately Primus has not been good to me. Megatron says we cannot risk a trip to Vector Sigma to program "Aviator" right now. He's says he can't risk anything happening to us at this point in time, I can't say I blame that, the Constructicons are essential for the major plan he's got working. I'm not allowed say what it is on my journal just in case it gets hacked into, but either way our young "Aviator" is going to have to wait for his personality.

Then again maybe Primus is giving me a sign that I should not take "Aviator" to Vector Sigma. After all it was Vector Sigma who screwed up Mixmaster so badly. On the other hand, where else can we get a mind for "Aviator".

What to do, what to do… Journal Entry 

June 6, 1987

Scavenger 

Oh this is so terrible! We can't go Vector sigma to bring him into being. Oh poor, young Aviator. We created you, but we can't even give you life.

Unless…..

Why **_can't_** we give him life?

We could combine our minds to form his!

I'm gonna go tell Scrapper right now!

Journal Entry 

June 6, 1987

Scrapper 

If I had lips I would kiss Scavenger. He's brilliant! Why not put parts of ourselves into our creation? I know its only been done once before, by the god of construction, Gamma Trion, but he told me once to follow the masters and add my own touch. I shall do it! I shall take the risk, in fact I think it is not much more of a risk than taking Aviator to Vector Sigma.

Here we go!

**Journal Entry**

June 6, 1987

Hook 

I don't know about this idea of Scavenger's to combine out personalities to form Aviator's. I mean, don't we combine out minds to form Devastator? We all know how reckless and messed up he is. The only thing good about him is it forces us to understand one another.

Journal Entry 

June 6, 1987

Mixmaster 

Hook is being stupid. What does he know about minds! Even though the six of meld together to form Devastator we are still separate. In Aviator our minds will finally and truly be…..one.

Except mine……..

***************************************************

Who is Gamma Trion, you ask? Well you'll just have to read the chapters after chapter 20 of "When We Were Young" to find out. I just have to write them first.

_Till Next time,_

_-Vega Sailor_


	8. Project Awakens

Journal Entry June 8, 1987 Scrapper 

Primus the Constructicons have given birth, a new life has come to being by our hands and our minds. He's recharging now. He sleeps in the in my recharge bed for the time being. We will have to alternate until we can build him a room of his own, if he's truly worthy to stick around that is. 

Well, I shall stall no longer. I shall record what exactly happened today.

My fuel pump was racing when Hook and I finished downloading process and the light flickered behind the optic visor of the new Constructicon. Everyone was a part of him now, everyone except Mixmaster. It's so strange, he was one of the major advocates for Aviator's creation. Now he refused to be apart of his mind, though I can't blame him.

Anyway Aviator's optics flickered online. Felt my fuel pump skip a beat. What would he say? What would he do?

He stirred, his head turned and he looked straight at me. For a moment I thought my fuel pump had stopped, when he slowly sat up not taking his optics from mine and spoke:

"Scrapper."

"Yes," I answered, I've never heard my voice so gentle before. He smiled at me then turned to Hook, who was standing next to me.

"Hook."

Hook smiled and nodded.

Aviator's gaze shifted to Scavenger standing next to Hook.

"Scavenger."

Scavenger's optics lit up as if he had found a whole treasure trove of priceless collectables. He clapped his hands together and spoke back, "Yes, yes that's my name! You know me, don't you? Yes, you do!"

Aviator smile brightened as he turned to Bonecrusher and Longhaul.

"Bonecrusher."

"Longhaul."

"Wow, the kid actually knows who I am." I could tell by Longhaul's voice that it was half a joke, half serious.

"and M---" He paused and looked around. Suddenly the smile faded from his face. I felt as if my spark was dying when I saw his face fade to one sorrow as I realized who he was looking for.

I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, but how do you explain to a new life why his sixth family member would not be present at his birth? 

I was just about to start when my savior entered the room. 

At the other end of the table from Aviator, from behind Scavenger and Longhaul, stood----

"Mixmaster!" Aviator's bright smile instantaneously returned.

Then for the first time in the last 18 days, I saw Mixmaster smile.

It wasn't big or bright like Aviator's, or excited like Scavenger's optics. No, it was a smile of calm and tenderness I can't remember seeing on him since our own creation. 

Mixmaster smiled and nodded gently.

There was just silence in that moment, no one quite knew what to say. Fortunately Hook was there to help us recover.

"Aviator!" Our young Constructicon's head snapped to meet Hook's gaze. "Tell us who you are."

Aviator nodded and turned to face us all.

"I am Aviator. Sub-group: Constructicons. Function:----" He paused. It was then we realized we hadn't programmed a specific function for him. Mainly because we weren't sure ourselves, they only one we had thought of was to beat Starscream, but that wasn't a proper function. 

It was in that moment that Aviator let out a slight laugh and finished his sentence, "---hehe. Function yet to be determined."

There was another second of silence then, we all burst laughing. We didn't know why it was so funny, it just was.

I'm looking at him now. Recharging so peacefully, he's exhausted. Poor thing, as if being born wasn't enough, Scavenger insisted he take Aviator on a tour of our workshop, the Medbay and his collection of "things". He said Aviator didn't say much, but was filled with the wide optic fascination of the world I used to have. 

I miss that.

I miss the feeling of having everything in the world be exciting and new. Everyday being an adventure.

Well, the child seems sane enough. That'll make Mixmaster very happy. It was so strange, as quickly as the smile came it left his face. When we all laughed he slipped.

Oh Mixmaster please. I have a new creation and a master plan of Megatron's to construct and look after, I can't take care of you right now.

I'm suddenly tired.

I'm looking over at him again. It's odd, the whole purpose of his creation was to beat Starscream. Now looking at him, so peaceful, so innocent. I'm wishing he didn't have to.

Well, we shall see.

*********************************************************************************************

No, no, my friends. This is not the end, why it is not even the beginning of the end, but it is the end of the beginning.

_There is much more to come. _

_The Constructicons introduce their new creation to the Decepticon high command, Mixmaster seems to be slipping further into depression, and Aviator gets to stretch his wings when he and Longhaul have a run in with the Autobots._

_Till next time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	9. Longhaul

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me. However, Aviator does belong to me. So ask or at least give me credit if you want use him, I will almost always say yes.

Journal Entry

June 11, 1987

Longhaul

Well, since I was present at the first big event of Aviator's life since his birthday, I should be the one to tell it.........

Aviator loved flying. It was the most wonderful sensations he had ever felt in his life, so far. What a delight, feeling the wind and clouds rush past the sensory, perception receptors on his face. He shut his optics, just letting his entire body absorb the atmosphere blowing by.

His optics snapped online, when he heard the crackling of an incoming transmission.

"Hey kid, how's your first day of flying?" Longhaul's voice came over the comm.

"It's incredible! I don't think I ever want to come down." Aviator almost shouted with joy into the comm.

"Well you should. You've been up in the clouds the whole time, I've barely seen you in action." 

"All right, I'll be down in just a second." Aviator transformed into jet mode and divebombed through the clouds, towards the earth. He could see the bright green form of Longhaul down below driving along the road headed back toward the sea, his cargo hold heavily laiden with energon cubes from the solar tower they had 50 miles back.

Aviator pulled up slightly to steady his descent, then gently turned to the right, descended a little bit again and gently flew alongside Longhaul. 

"Well, hey there." Longhaul greeted him over the radio. "How're things up in the wild blue yonder?"

"Oh wonderful, I love it!" Aviator answered cheerfully.

"Lucky you, I wish I was in your shoes, secretly speaking, my job sucks." Longhaul groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...." Aviator trailed off, not sure what to say, he hadn't meant make Longhaul unhappy.

"Meh, don't mind me. But you better get used to it. I gripe a lot."

"I don't see why you should, your function is very important to the Constructicons. I mean bring everything we need at once. Without you it would take twice as long to procure materials and get the work done. You're very important." 

Longhaul paused. He'd never really thought about it that way before. 

"Well, still it doesn't make my job any less boring." Longhaul gruffed.

"I really admire you y'know, it takes a lot of will power to do something you don't want to do." Aviator's voice seemed to smile. "I doubt if I could do that."

"Thanks kid. Yeah, you're right, an' don't worry about your will power I'm part a' you too remember?"

"That's right!"

"Sweet Primus this conversation sounds like it came out of one of them human, sentimental, family-type sitcoms." Longhaul, "let's stop it right now before we both regurgitate our energon."

"Agreed." Aviator chuckled, before noticing his radar.

"Uh, oh, we've got someone coming at us from the south!"

"Could be one of ours?" Longhaul tried to sound convinced of that conjecture, but after years of battle, you can feel in your core the enemy coming after you.

"I don't think so, the signature is too small to be Astrotrain and it's moving too slow to be one of the other jets." Aviator stated hurriedly, but firmly.

"Powerglide..." Longhaul growled, however, at the back of his mind, he was genuinely curious how Aviator knew it wasn't the jets just by the radar signature. After all, Aviator had only been brought into being a mere three solarcycles ago, and he hadn't met or even seen any of the other Decepticons yet.

"Who?"

"Powerglide, an Autobot and a spy at that!"

"Autobot, my enemy, yes?"

"Yup. I hope ya' remember somethin' from those Aerial combat tactics an scenarios, Bonecrusher n' me downloaded into your head. Cause about to get your wings wet, probably sooner than you should."

"Right, I remember."

With that Aviator kicked on his turbo thrusters and blasted toward the on coming aircraft. Meanwhile, Longhaul radioed into homebase, if there were Autobots in the vicinity, they need to get out of there and fast.

"This is Longhaul, I'm returning with a big batch of energon cubes, but I've been spotted the Autobots. If you want these cubes intact get me some transport outta here!"

Longhaul growled in frustration. Had he not been carrying energon cubes he would have transformed and jumped into battle without a second thought, however he was carrying it and energon in large quantities was known to be very unstable in subspace. He had to keep going, he wanted to fight, not so much to help the young Aviator, but to get the action he craved. 

_"I really admire you y'know, it takes a lot of will power to do something you don't want to do." _

Aviator's words flashed up from the depths of Longhaul's memory banks. The kid was the first being to ever say, 'I admire you', sure the kid could be lying, but Longhaul didn't think so. For the Decepticons, lying and deceiving had been crafted down to an art form, and if you were an artist of this or knew one really well, you could begin to see patterns. Voice flection, certain looks, carefully chosen words, it was all part of the game. But Aviator was just a child, he had not even met the other Decepticons, much less be corrupted by them. As far as his core programming was concerned, he was just made up of parts of them, and the Constructicons told no lies to each other.

Longhaul's attention shifted when he heard a loud crash to his right. He saw Aviator standing tall in robot mode over the crashed banged up form of Powerglide. 

"I don't believe it. First time out and the kid's taken down a veteran Autobot spyplane!" 

Longhaul was about to send Aviator a victory message over the comm link, but sent something else when he saw something different appear on his radar. "Hey Aviator! We gotta move! I've got the Aerial Bots on radar, you're good, but these guys got you outnumbered six to one!"

"Right!" Aviator huffed over the comm and flew towards Longhaul. 

Aviator gently landed on top of Longhaul's roof.

"Damn!" Longhaul cursed. "They're closing in on us fast!"

"I've got an idea for a distraction." Aviator picked up one of the energon cubes and threw it in the direction of the oncoming Aerial Bots. He took careful aim with his one functioning arm gun, and fired. The blast hit the energon cube and sent up a torrent of fire and smoke. 

Longhaul saw the Aerial bots dodge and spiral out of the way of the flames, however it still wouldn't be long before they caught up again. He was relieved to see straight ahead of him, Astrotrain coming in. The triple changer transformed into train mode and landed in front of them with the back boarding end facing them. Astrotrain open his entry hatch while still moving, Longhaul punched the accelerator and drove in with Aviator following behind.

While the hatch closed Aviator quickly strapped Longhaul down so he wouldn't shake around during take off. Suddenly Astrotrain's voice came over the cargo comm.

"Hey the Aerial Bots are still out there! I could use some back, like now!"

Suddenly three jets shot past Astrotrain's windows and toward the Aerial Bots.

"Are those the seekers?" Aviator asked Longhaul when he finished strapping him in.

"Yup. Those are your fellow Decepticon jets. And this guy here is Astrotrain." Longhaul answered.

"Hello Astrotrain." Aviator said cheerfully to Astrotrain's hull.

"Hello back. So you're the new guy everybody's been talkin' about. Cool, I'm the first too meet you. Let's get a look at you." All of the camera's in Astrotrain's hull turned to Aviator, who smiled cheerfully back. "Well you're a happy lookin' kid, aren't you? Too bad that won't last long."

"What do mean?" A confused look crossed Aviator's face.

"Meh, you'll find out soon enough." Astrotrain sighed. "Hold on, I'm transforming and blasting off."

'I hope to Primus the kid doesn't find out.' Longhaul thought. In truth, Longhaul had to admit, he liked Aviator's happy demeanor so far. It seemed to lighten up the entire workshop atmosphere. However, he also had to admit Astrotrain was probably right.

Not long later Astrotrain landed in the Decepticon cargo bay, where the other Constructicons were waiting to unload the energon. Needless to say they were surprised to see when Aviator got out and he was covered with scratches, dirt and had one of his wings blown off.

"Primus! What happened?!" Scrapper walked up, almost afraid to touch Aviator for fear he would break at any moment.

"Our little Aviator here had his first Autobot take down today." Longhaul announced as he backed out of Astrotrain. 

"What?!" Scrapper looked from Longhaul to Aviator, who was smiling brightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yup. I wouldn't be smiling if I wasn't." Aviator chirped, as Hook was looking over the extent of his injuries.

"From what I can tell now his wing damage is his worst injury, the rest of it just looks a lot worse than it actually is because of all the earth filth." Hook stated assuringly, and Scrapper relaxed a bit.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." Hook led Aviator back to medbay, and Scrapper walked over to help with the energon cubes.

"So which Autobot did he get?" Bonecrusher smirked as he unloaded a huge stack of energon cubes.

"That little bastard of a plane Powerglide." Longhaul's voice was full of pride.

"That's wonderful." Scavenger's optics and voice smiled. 

"Not a bad start for newborn mech." Bonecrusher's smirk grew boader.

"Hah! I fail to see the excitement, if Powerglide moved any slower, he would have birds nesting in his cockpit." Everyone turned to see Starscream land in the cargo bay, closely followed by the twins, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Stuff it up you afterburner flyboy!" Longhaul transformed after all of the energon cubes had been unloaded.

Starscream ignored comment and turned to Scrapper, "speaking of which, where is the little construct? I would like to meet the result of our bet."

"Oh gee, let me think about this, um no." Scrapper snarled. "You don't get the privilege of seeing him, yet."

"Megatron's curiosity has also been aroused, and he gets impatient quickly." Starscream sneered back.

"Megatron knows that we will show him when he's ready, and not before!" Scrapper spat.

"So why don't you take the hint and scram!" Longhaul growled at the Air Commander.

Starscream huffed indignantly and stalked out of the room.

"Actually, in truth Scrapper I think he _is_ ready." Longhaul spoke up after Starscream had left. "He's a good kid and a tough one. After all he made feel better about my job."

Scrapper's visor widened in amused surprise. "Really? Now that's a greater accomplishment than taking down Powerglide."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Longhaul dripped sarcasm.

"Yes, indeed." Scrapper's voice turned serious again. "Aviator is a good kid, hope it stays that way. What do you think Mixmaster?"

The aforementioned Constructicon was just passing by with a stack of energon cubes. He turned and looked at them for a moment, his face completely devoid of expression, except for a deep sorrow that seemed to reside deep within his optics. With out a word he turned away and walked out of the cargo bay.......

........What's wrong with Mixmaster? How should I know? The nutcase chemist has blocked us out of his head, I guess the only way of knowing is to form Devastator, but he doesn't to want to. 

Well anyway about Aviator, I vote we keep him. Just wait till he gets some more experience, he'll show that friggin flyboy what Constructicons are made of. I can't wait to see the look on old Screamer's face when he starts eaten Aviator's vapor trail.

Heh. Yeah it was a pretty good day.

***********************************************

_Yes! Another chapter of "Aviator" is complete. *Does a happy little dance.*_

_Will Powerglide's defeat at the hands of Aviator get explained? **Yes!**_

_What's with Mixmaster? **Yes, that will get explained too, but not for quite a while.**_

_Will Aviator ever have a showdown with Starscream? **Yes! But not until the end.**_

_Are Thundercracker and Skywarp twins? **Yes! In my world if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker can be twins, it's equally plausible that TC and Skywarp can be twins too.**_

_Were **The Great NeoDragon** and **Wayward** inspirations for the Constructicons personalities? **Yes! I'm a great admirer of you both.**_

_Will Aviator always be this sickeningly sweet? **Yes, on one side of his personality, but just wait till the next chapter when Motormaster punches Scavenger in the face.**_

_Is this the end of the chapter? **Yes, but do not fear there will be more to come soon.**_

****

**_Please review and send me your opinions, they can sometimes alter and/or improve the story._**

_Till next time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	10. Scavenger

Journal Entry 

Scavenger

June 12, 1987

Oh my, you won't believe it! Aviator's incredible! Not only did he stand up to Motormaster and defend me in battle, but he actually won it too. It was absolutely amazing and a little scary.……………………………………………..

Scavenger walked into the armory for non-projectile weapons where Aviator was practicing fighting techniques with a katana. Though perfectly willing to use laser rifles, missile launchers, and photon charges, Aviator seemed to like this style of fighting as a specialty. Ever since he read about Megatron, Starscream and Motormaster using swords when all else failed, Longhaul and Bonecrusher had downloaded, swordplay, fencing and kendo at Aviator's request.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Aviator and Scavenger's attention snapped to the other end of the room where Motormaster and the other Stunticons entered. 

"That must be the Constructicon/Seeker hybrid Astrotrain's been talkin' about." The Stunticon named Dead End spoke.

"Aviator." the young Constructicon stepped forward and bowed politely to the other gestalt team. "My name is Aviator."

"Your name will be whatever we decide to call ya!" Motormaster leveled his sword at Constructicon Seeker's throat. 

Scavenger felt a surge of anger rise up in his core, which was odd, he usually only felt fear when around the Stunticons, particularly when he was basically by himself. However now all he could feel was anger, anger at Motormaster for being so rude when Aviator was only being polite. Sure there was some fear too, but it was more for what Motormaster might do to Aviator than to himself. 

But then Scavenger was shocked to see Aviator did not even flinch when Motormaster's sword came within inches of his jugular cords. Though the Stunticon leader wasn't much taller than Aviator, but he was a lot bigger. 

"This is a medieval broadsword isn't it?" Aviator asked as he gently raised his hand and moved the tip of the sword away from his throat, careful not to get his hand sliced in the process.

Motormaster's optic twitched slightly at being asked a question about weaponry he didn't know. 

"You should watch your insolent tongue before you get it cut out." Motormaster snapped and turned on his heel to leave. "You are as foolish as your creators are."

"Do not speak of the Constructicons that way! You destroy, yet you don't even know the make of the weapons you used." Aviator shouted angrily to Motormaster's back.

Motormaster spun, his face contorted with rage as he raised his sword up. " YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!"

Scavenger felt his fuel pump stop.

The sword came crashing down, but it only hit the metal floor of the room.

Aviator had leapt out of the way and landed a few feet from his attacker.

"If you want to fight me! Then fight me!" Aviator held out the katana in front of him.

"Then prepare for a premature death!" Motormaster shouted as he charged toward the young Constructicon.

At the last minute Aviator jumped up and flipped over Motormaster's head. He pushed of the ground as he landed and flew right back towards Motormaster. The Stunticon whirled around just in time to block the young seeker's attack. Using pure brute force Motormaster pushed forward, forcing Aviator to jump back.

Scavenger felt his fuel pump race with both excitement and dread. How long could Aviator hold out? Would his speed be enough to keep him alive or would Motormaster's experience get him in the end? Scavenger hoped Aviator would hold out, he didn't want to see their creation turned to dust so soon after his awakening.

Scavenger's worst fears were realized when he saw Motormaster swing his arm around and hit Aviator square in the chest, knocking the sword from his hand and slamming him into a corner of the room. Aviator was trapped, with nowhere to fly, jump or run. 

"Too bad. It might have been interesting to see you and that Starscream go at it, but I guess we'll never know." Motormaster growled, raising his sword for the killing blow. With nowhere to run, Aviator braced for the attack.

"NOOOOO!"

Motormaster stopped in mid swing when he heard Scavenger call out. The Constructicon miner ran and stood in between Aviator and Motormaster.

"Please Motormaster! I beg you, he's just a child! He doesn't understand what he's----------AHHHH!"

Scavenger's plea was cut off by the back of Motormaster's fist slamming into the side of his face. Aviator's optic band widened and his jaw dropped as he watched poor Scavenger hit the floor hard. 

"Poor Scrounge, you should have taught him about me, shouldn't you? It's your loss." Motormaster growled, raising the sword again.

Aviator turned back to look at Motormaster.  His optics were not wide with shock like they had been only moments ago, but were glowing with hate.

Motormaster swung the sword down. Aviator rose to meet him.  This time it was Motormaster's optics that grew wide.

Aviator's fingers bled profusely as he gripped the blade, stopping it from slashing through his head. If he felt any pain, he didn't show it. In fact he looked as if he didn't feel anything at all.

Then Scavenger watched in amazement, when in a burst of speed Aviator pushed off the ground and flying kicked Motormaster square in the jaw. The Stunticon leader staggered backwards letting go of the sword, obviously caught off guard by the unexpected strength from the seeker hybrid. Aviator flipped the sword around so now he was gripping it by the hilt, and without a moment's hesitation launched himself toward his opponent.  

'Sweet Primus he's fast!' Had Scavenger had a mouth he would be gapping at the lightening fast speed of his seventh.

"How dare you attack Scavenger!" Aviator screamed, slamming the sword into Motormaster's right shoulder.

"The Constructicons' enemies are mine!" Aviator slammed the sword into the Stunticon's left shoulder.

"I will slay all of my enemies!" Aviator screamed at the top of his air intake valves. He shoved the sword straight through Motormaster's abdomen.

Motormaster let out a scream of pain garbled by the energon coming up through his throat. Aviator pulled the sword from the Stunticon's body and the great Motormaster fell.

Scavenger's fuel pump raced from fear. The look in Aviator's optics was that of pure, unadulterated hatred. He'd only seen that look very few times, but of all of the looks he had seen it, this had to be the most frightening. To see this look on the usually sweet, innocent face of Aviator was truly energon curdling.

"Av…..Aviator?" Scavenger's voice quavered in fear. The Constructicon jet's head turned to face him, for a moment that terrible hatred was bearing down on him, then as quickly as it had come it melted away.

"Scavenger!" Aviator ran to his side, his optics filled with concern, as he helped his fellow Constructicon to his feet, leaving streaks of energon from his still leaking hands. 

"Well I guess we gotta get the old guy to Medbay." Dead End sighed.

"Do we have ta'?" Wildrider whined. 

"I say we just let 'im leak to death." Drag Strip spat.

"I don't think Megatron would be very happy if his most powerful gestalt was down at this crucial time." Breakdown stated. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like being suicidal today."

"He's got a point."

"Damn!"

"Oh well, I've got nothing else better to do."

"Look at it this way, he can hold the fact that he got beaten by a Constructicon kid against him forever."

"Hey, I like that point better."

"Yeah."

"I suppose that reason is a little bit better."

The reluctant Stunticons walked over, picked up their leader and walked into the hallway that led to Medbay, in which Scavenger and Aviator were making their way down.

"Hey kid, thanks for givin' us something to rag on our leader about." Breakdown called after Aviator, " and good luck against Starscream, we hate him too."

"Oh, uh thank you!" Aviator smiled a little surprised they were thanking him for almost killing their leader, but accepted the compliment nonetheless.

Aviator and Scavenger continued their walk down the hallway, with only the clank of the Stunticons' steps and their own disrupting the silence.

Scavenger finally found his voice after a while, though it was slightly muffled due to the fact the left side of his face had a big dent in it. "Aviator, how…..how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Aviator tilted his head.

"Defeat Motormaster, how did you have the strength? You were so brave."

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was all kind of a blur. I remember, seeing you get hit, then this anger rising up in my core, catching the sword in my hands, believe me I don't know how I was able to stand that. Then the next thing I knew, I heard your voice calling my name, and I was standing over Motormaster. It was like a dream."

"A dream?" Scavenger was shocked, Aviator had single handedly taken down Motormaster only using his subconscious mind. Incredible.

"Come to think of it, it was the same way when I took out Powerglide."

"It was?"

"Yes, Powerglide had just hit me in the wing and I had very few options of getting out intact. I transformed, and I wasn't sure what to do, then I thought about what might happen if I failed. Powerglide might go after Longhaul, and with all of those energon cubes in back, one hit and Longhaul would be doomed. I thought about that, then I felt that same anger rise, and _Bang!_ I was off. Again it was like a blurry dream. The next thing I knew, I was standing over the battered up Powerglide and Longhaul was calling to me to pull out."

"Do you regret what you did to Powerglide?" 

"No, he might have hurt Longhaul, I would not let that happen, just as I would not let Motormaster continue to hurt you." Aviator's optics were serious, almost cold when he spoke of Motormaster and Powerglide.

Scavenger felt himself shrink slightly under Aviator's harsh gaze.

"I will always give everything to protect my fellow Constructicons." Aviator's expression softened, then smiled and Scavenger relaxed.

"That's it! That's your function!" Scavenger suddenly called out, startling Aviator and the Stunticons behind them.

"What?" Aviator asked slightly confused.

"I can see it now! Name: Aviator, Function: Protector of the Constructicons!" Scavenger announced.

"Protector of the Constructicons." Aviator said his voice barely above a whisper. "I love it!"

If Scavenger had a mouth he would have smiled.

…………………………Yes I thought that up all by myself, and it's true, is it not? I mean, he protected me and Longhaul. He's so noble and brave, all except for when he got that scary look of hate on his face, but then again it wasn't directed toward me.

Still……

Oh well doesn't matter, he was protecting us nonetheless.

Now that he has a function, and two fights to speak of, I think he's ready to be presented to Lord Megatron. Oh Primus this is so exciting! I must go talk to Scrapper about this!

******************************************************

_Well there you have it folks another chapter for "Aviator."_

_First, my dear members of the audience, I would just like to say……_

**_I NEED YOUR HELP!!_**

****

_As you can see I already have chapters telling the experiences of Longhaul and Scavenger with Aviator, and I have chapters planned out for Scrapper, Hook and Mixmaster, but I can't think of anything for Bonecrusher. I'll keep thinking, but your help will be very much appreciated, in fact whoever's idea I choose may make an art request of me (if they wish, I'm a pretty good artist), and I'll give you credit for the idea of course. You may either e-mail me or write it in the review._

_Till next time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	11. Hook

Journal Entry  
  
June 12, 1987  
  
Hook  
  
Well, I can say that my assumptions of a wild kid running around, making a nuisiance of himself was completely uncalled for. Quite the contrary, Aviator is actually less of a nusiance than some of my other team members. At the very least the child is willing to keep himself clean, and most importantly he doesn't jump on me and give me a hug when he's covered in earth filth just to piss me off, unlike other members of my team, Bonecrusher and you too Scavenger. Anyway, it also seems Aviator has a taste for the medical field...........  
  
Hook sighed wearily, when he finished fixing up the last of Motormaster's injuries. The surgeon looked up and nodded to the Stunticons sitting across the room. Now all their arrogent muckraker of a leader needed was a good refueling to replenish what had been lost from Aviator's attacks.  
  
"Hook? Are you finished?"  
  
Hook looked over at Scrapper who was working on Aviator's right hand, his left hand had already been finished with.  
  
"Yes." the surgical engineer replied.  
  
"Good, could you take care of the rest of this? I'm getting called by the high command. I'd get Mixmaster to do it, but he's being, well y'know."  
  
"Right, not a problem. It will give me a chance to hear the days events in detail when I'm not mentally griping about having to fix someone I hate." Hook, walked over and took Scrapper's place.  
  
Scrapper nodded and exited the medbay.  
  
"Um. Hook?" Aviator almost whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Hook didn't look up from his work  
  
"Could I.....um.....could I try fixing myself?"  
  
Hook's head snapped up, "what?"  
  
"Well I....I...I want to learn how to do it and I thought I should under your supervision and on my own body." Aviator answered quietly.  
  
At first Hook thought about saying no, then decided it might be nice to have one person to not have to worry about complaining on their relatively minor injury, and to have a possible obedient asisstant. After all, Aviator did have proper built hands for the job for the type of work. Hook knew because he had crafted them himself.  
  
"All right." Hook handed the mini-welder to Aviator. "You probably want to start with this area here."  
  
Hook watched, fascinated by the skill he thought Aviator couldn't possibily have. Everything was smooth, careful, and perfect, all Aviator needed was the anatomical know-how, which Hook readily provided. It was about time the kid showed some taits from Hook's contribution to his mind.  
  
"Well done. Yes, very well done." Hook whispered. "Where did you accquire such skill?"  
  
"Watching you, and connecting what I saw with my memory." Aviator stated casually.  
  
"Oh? Really? I don't remember yo--"  
  
Hook stopped in mid sentence when he heard the familiar sounds of Bonecrusher and Longhaul stomping into the Medbay.  
  
"You're slaggin' us Scavenger!" Bonecrusher growled  
  
"No, I'm not! I swear! I was there! I saw it!" Scavenger cameback urgently. Despite the fact he did not have a mouth, the Constructicon miner still managed to look very flustered that his fellow workmen didn't believe that Aviator brought down Motormaster.  
  
"Ok, ok, we believe ya'. Don't get yer circuits in a knot." Longhaul patted the tweaked miner on the shoulder.  
  
However, Bonecrusher didn't seem so convinced.  
  
"Done!" Aviator announced showing Hook his now patched up hand.  
  
"Excellent! Now we'll put some covering metal on and you will be as good as new." Hook said examining Aviator's handiwork.  
  
Just then Bonecrusher stomped up half shoving Hook out of the way. He slammed both hands down on either side of where Aviator sitting on the medtable and stuck his face so close to the young jet that their noses almost touched.  
  
"Okay kid, look me in the optic, and don't you look away while you're talkin' or I'll break your neck." Bonecrusher's voice was unusually cold. Usually he just theatened someone's neck with a sly smirk on his face, but not now.  
  
Aviator shrank back slightly in fear, but still kept his optics locked with Bonecrusher's and nodded.  
  
"Did you, or did you not take down Motormaster?"  
  
"Y-Yes." the young jet answered without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Though his voice quavered in fear, Aviator optics did not.  
  
Bonecrusher stared at him seriously for a few more seconds then a smirk pulled accross his face.  
  
"Well now that we've got that sorted out, what do you say I introduce you to some of my fellow 'Cons around? It'll give you a little warm-up before Scrapper has you meet the high Command."  
  
Because of the sudden change in attitude, it took Aviator a couple of seconds to comprehend what Bonecrusher had just asked him. When he did however, a big, bright smile spread across his face.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I would like that very much! Thank you!" Aviator answered excitedly.  
  
"Hold it both of you!" Hook stepped in like a scolding mother. "Aviator's not going anywhere until his hand is finished. And you Bonecrusher should cleanse yourself before the earth filth that you are covered in corrodes your circuits."  
  
"Yes mother," Bonecrusher answered in a mock whine.  
  
Hook looked up at the ceiling as if to ask Primus why he was cursed with the intolerable Bonecrusher. Then he turned back to Aviator.  
  
"Well for the sake of speed my boy, I'm going to take over the reins of repairing and finish you up."  
  
Aviator smiled and nodded, and held out his hand.  
  
"So tell me, wherever did you find the strength to over power the mighty Motormaster?" Hook casually spoke while welding together the huge cut it in the palm of Aviator's hand where he had gripped the sword.  
  
"From within. When I saw Motormaster hit Scavenger I got so angry I felt this wave of hate rise up through my core and run through my energon. Then I felt everything in my body power up and kick in. I guess the hate gives me an extra boost of strength, I wouldn't normally have. However, I think that's all it gives me." Aviator answered plainly.  
  
"What do you mean that's all it gives you?" Hook was just finishing up with welding together the midsection of Aviator's thumb.  
  
"All it gives me is an extra boost of strength to use skills I already have, it's a defense mechanism nothing more. Now while that may work for Powerglide or Motormaster, I don't think that alone is enough to face my true advisary."  
  
"You're true advisary?" Hook looked up genuinely confused, they hadn't shown him Starscream yet, how could the boy know.  
  
"My true advisary. Someone who's better than." Aviator smiled looking down at Hook.  
  
Finally it dawned on Hook that the kid was not talking about Starscream in particular, but just those in general with more experience.  
  
"Just remember boy, it's good to fight, but do it in moderation. You'll save yourself a lot of pain and grief."  
  
Aviator nodded...  
  
...................I think we've really got a good kid here. He's polite, quick to learn and he's as sharp as an energon sword. What more could you ask of and up and coming Constructicon? I wonder. His moderate temper, his willingness to fight, his kindness, his devotion. He might be the stablizing mind we need in the gestalt. On the otherhand, Mixmaster hasn't accepted him. I fear what may happen if they blended when we merge. Mixmaster's dislike might break him. Plus, we'd have to reformat Aviator's entire body to fit Devastator. Perhaps that possibility is only a hopeful dream, then again, have not the Constructicons made dreams into realities before? Of course we have. That's what has made us better than anyone else.  
  
We shall see...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hello, my wonderful audience, my finals are over and winter vacation has begun. Blessed be! YAY!  
  
Anyway, I wrote this chapter on the car ride up from Seattle, Washington to Whistler, Canada. Yes, 4 hours of nothing to do, but type fanfiction on my Laptop. Oh, and don't worry just because I'm in Canada doesn't mean I won't be presenting you with more chapters of both "Aviator" and "When We Were Young."  
  
I love internet cafes. It'll be nice break after hitting the ski slopes all day.  
  
Till Next time.  
  
-Vega Sailor 


	12. Bonecrusher

Journal Entry  
  
June 12, 1987  
  
Bonecrusher  
  
Well unfortunately Aviator and me's little plan to see some of the other 'Cons got cancelled due to the fact I had to stick around the workshop on call, just in case of an emergency or something. Anyway it allowed me and the kid to get know each other, which is good since I haven't had much time to spend with him since he was born. Then again at the beginning I didn't really want to spend time with him, but now after I heard he took down old Motormaster, I think the little guy might actually be worth more than just something to beat Flyboy Screamer with  
  
Actually come to think of it, he did meet one of the 'Cons, Combaticons I should say, and Brawl in particular. Heh. It was actually kind of funny.....  
  
Bonecrusher opened the door and stepped out of the cleansing area dripping wet. It only took a minute or so for him to dry off, he could have waited, but then he wouldn't have the fun of dripping water all over the place. See the water dropplets collected dust when they dried, which left left little rings on the floor . This drove Hook absolutely crazy, which was incredibly amusing to watch.  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
Bonecrusher turned to see Aviator caustiously approaching, more out of respect for Bonecrusher's space than fear this time.  
  
"What do you want kid? Sorry our little outing got cancelled, maybe some other time." Bonecrusher smirked.  
  
"Yes, another time." Aviator couldn't hide a small bit of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Hey, How about I show you the Constructicon Arsenal for Building Stuff?" Bonecrusher smirked  
  
Aviator nodded vigorously, his face beaming with a smile, as he followed Bonecrusher to two huge locker doors at the other end of the workroom. The demolishonist punched in a special code on a side panel. The doors opened to reveal what really was an arsenal of tools, welders, bombs, detonators, jack hammers, drills, everything you could possibely imagine. Bonecrusher smirk grew wider when he saw Aviator's optic visor grew wider with wonder and amazement.  
  
"I want to introduce you to a personal friend of mine" Bonecrusher smiled with pride as he pulled out a hand held remote control, with anntenas, all different types of buttons, and a computer screen. "The Scream64 XA Detonator. Built it myself. I can work it to blow up a planet with a good dose of C4, to just quietly blowing out a lock on a door with a little ball of plastic explosive."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Wanna see how this baby works?" A mischievious chuckle escaped Bonecrusher's vocaliser.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Aviator and Bonecrusher were startled out of their reverie when they heard a booming voice from the workshop doorway.  
  
"Hey 'Crusher!"  
  
"Hey Brawl!" Bonecrusher called back, then looked back at Aviator. "That's Brawl, one of the Combaticons."  
  
Brawl brushed roughly past the Constructicon jet, and glared at Boncrusher.  
  
"What do you want Brawl?"  
  
"Word's been goin' 'round that you been sayin' I couldn' beat ya'! If I hear ya' talkin' trash 'bout me again, I'll take mah photon charger an' shove it right up you----"  
  
"Brawl! Watch it! There's a newly programmed mech present." Bonecrusher snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah? Where?" Brawl growled into Bonecrusher's face.  
  
Bonecrusher gestured over his shoulder, Brawl narrowed his optics as he caught sight of the young jet standing behind him.  
  
"Greetings Combaticon Brawl. My name is Aviator, pleased to make your acquaintance." Aviator smiled pleasantly as greeted the Combaticon.  
  
"Yeah.......ok," Brawl looked Aviator up and down as if trying to assure himself the green jet was really there. Obviously Brawl himself had never been greeted so cordially before. "Hey, you must be th' kid th' Stunticons been talkin' 'bout. Yeah th' one that beat up Motormaster. Did ya really do that?"  
  
"What makes you think he didn't?" Bonecrusher snarled indignantly.  
  
"Well, he seems kinda of small and shrimpy t' me." Brawl poked Aviator a couple of times in the chest.  
  
"Well he's a seeker model, he's supposed to be that way. It's all part of the speed and aerodynamics."  
  
"Oh yeah. Ya' sure he's big enough for Devastator?"  
  
"Oh, well....uh........"  
  
"He's a part 'ta Devastator, right?"  
  
"Well...." Bonecrusher paused and glanced over at Aviator, who tilted his head as if he himself had been pondering that very same question.  
  
"No, he's not." Bonecrusher answered.  
  
Aviator bowed his head slightly at that.  
  
"So he's not really a Constructicon, is he?" Brawl stated.  
  
"Now wait a minute---" Bonecrusher started  
  
"I am a Constructicon!" Aviator yelled, his optic band flashing bright red for a moment.  
  
"Damn right he is!" Bonecrusher stood tall arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Heh. I dunno if that's such a good idea. I mean Devastator's screwed 'nough with six minds, think what'll happen with seven." Brawl chuckled.  
  
"Not as screwed as you're gonna be if you keep talking trash about us!" Bonecrusher felt his anger flare.  
  
"That a challenge!?"  
  
"Yes!" Bonecrusher tackled Brawl to ground.  
  
The two combatants rolled around on the floor each having moment of victory over the other. Meanwhile, Aviator just stood and watched, not sure how to act.  
  
'I am a Constructicon, but I am not a part of Devastator. No, I can't let doubts like that distract me. I can't help them if I'm distracted.'  
  
Aviator shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked over at Bonecrusher and Brawl. He was surpprised to see the two of them on the floor now laughing their heads off instead of fighting.  
  
"I-I wish I coulda Motormaster's face when he realized Aviator was kickin his tailpipe."Bonecrusher said between bursts of laughter.  
  
"I know, he musta looked like Starscream after a bad day with Megatron." Brawl found it hard to talk, he was laughing so much.  
  
The two looked at each other for a moment, then exploded into another fit of laughter.  
  
The laughter finally ended when Brawl's communicator beeped. "Aww shoot, I gotta git goin'. Onsluaght wants ta' go over some plan a' attack. Nice meetin' ya' kid, hey if ya' ever aimin' to take Motormaster again, lemme know so I can watch, allright?"  
  
Aviator nodded, and with a parting slap on back to the young Constructicon jet, Brawl exited the workshop.  
  
Bonecrusher was still chuckling when he picked himself up off the workroom floor. "Awww. Good old Brawl, always good for a scrap and a laugh."  
  
"So he is not your enemy?" Aviator raised an optic brow.  
  
"Enemy? Nah. More like a friendly nemesis." Bonecrusher chuckled again.  
  
"Friendly nemesis?" Aviator looked even more confused.  
  
"Well, um, y'know somebody who annoys the hell out of you, but is a good buddy to have around to scrap with and throw around y'know. Wait a minute what am I talking about, you don't know, you're not old enough to know." Bonecrusher scratched his cranium, trying to think of the best way to explain. However, Aviator changed the subject.  
  
"Why did Scrapper and you and the others build me?"  
  
Bonecrusher was, needless to say, caught completely off guard by Aviator's question. "Well, I-I... uh...What do you mean?"  
  
"I am not a part of Devastator, so why did you build me at all?"  
  
"W-W-Well uh," Bonecrusher found himself stuttering for words as bad as Mixmaster. For some reason he just couldn't lie to this kid, nor for some reason could he bring himself to tell him the sad truth that the only reason he was built in the first place, was to be a tool to get Starscream with. However, after some quick thinking, the Demolishonist came up with a plausible answer to the Devastator question. "Well we wanted to see how stable your mind was before adding you to the big melting pot of gestalt formation."  
  
Bonecrusher waited hoping that was enough. He soon felt relief when Aviator knodded his head, seeming to be satisfied with the answer given to him.  
  
"So um, where did we leave off?" Bonecrusher thought to do a little subject changing of his own.  
  
The smile finally returned to Aviator's face. "The Scream64 XA Detonator I believe."  
  
Bonecrusher smiled as he walked back over to the tool locker and pulled the aforementioned detonator back out.  
  
Just then they heard the irritated voice of Hook shouting, "What are these rings of dust doing on the floor!? Bonecrusher!"  
  
"Uh Aviator. how about I show you the dentonator some other time cause right now I gotta run before I get caught by our hypochondriac of a workmate."  
  
"Okay." Aviator chuckled.  
  
With that Bonecrusher ran at top speed out of the Workshop with a very angry Hook running behind him.....  
  
................Slag! I didn't think I was going to get out of that without Hook catching me, strapping me down to a med table and forcing me to listen to one of his "Cleanlines is Next to Primusness," lectures. And what is it about about our little Aviator? You can't lie to him, you can't tell him the whole truth. Yeesh. He's a cool kid though. Heh, he's gotta taste for demolishing stuff too. Hmmm. I bet that's my part of his little personality. Actually come to think of it, having Aviator as part of the gestalt might not be such a bad idea after all.  
  
***************************************  
  
And there you have it! The Bonecrusher chapter. I hope I portrayed him right. Anyway thank you to all of those who suggested Bonecrusher ideas to me. Skins Thunderbomb, Cyblade silver, Lady Shera, Wayward, you may request one piece of Transformer artwork from me (Just a word of warning, I don't draw Armada or Beast Wars very well, and I'll try to draw femmes if requested, but I can't promise how good they will be. Other than that, ask any kind of Transformers picture you would like to see. That includes drawing them as humans too.) If you want to see samples of my art work, just check out my Deviant Art Page by clicking the link in my profile.  
  
In the next chapter, we have Scrapper finally introducing Aviator to Megatron and the other members of the Decepticon high command.  
  
Till next time. -Vega Sailor 


	13. Scrapper

**_Journal Entry_**

June 13, 1987

**Scrapper**

I almost had a nervous breakdown twice today. The first was the worst. It happened when I took Aviator to be introduced to Lord Megatron. Oh my poor fuel pump had its work cut out for it, I was so afraid, one slip up would spell disaster.....

Scrapper and Aviator were on their way to the  main control room, where the young Constructicon jet would finally meet the Decepticon Commander in Chief Megatron. 

Aviator was practically bouncing down the hallways with excitement, while Scrapper was a nervous wreck quickly briefing Aviator on what he should and should not say or do.

".....And most importantly, be honest. Lord Megatron does not mind if you lie or deceive others around here, but he minds very much if you deceive him. And his Communications Officer, Soundwave, he has powers, he knows what you are thinking, and he knows when you are lying and he will tell Lord Megatron that you are doing so. Please be honest". Scrapper spoke quickly and nervously even though he was trying to remain calm and confident.

"I will I promise." Scrapper relaxed slightly at Aviator's confident smile.

The door opened.

Soundwave must have heard the sound of unfamiliar footsteps, for he turned in his chair at the main computer to look at Scrapper and the newcomer. Aviator nodded and smiled politely at the Communications Officer, who only narrowed his optic visor in return.

"I'll be with you in a moment Scrapper." Megatron said not looking up from the plans he was explaining to Starscream and Onslaught. 

Aviator took the opportunity to look around the room he was in, but his optic visor almost immediately fell on the thing sitting at Soundwave's feet. He could tell it was a transformer, but it was unlike any he had ever seen before. It had apparently noticed him staring because it emitted a low growl of warning.

Once the meeting had ended Onslaught picked up his plans and headed for the door. As he past he by he stopped and looked at Aviator.

"A seventh. Curious. I don't think that's ever been done before with a gestalt team, but I suppose if there was a team to do it, it would be the Constructicons." Onslaught mused then turned on his heel and left.

"So this is the new one I've been hearing so much about." Megatron smirked and gestured for Aviator to come forward. The young Constructicon did so.

"I am Aviator, Lord Megatron." 

"At ease, Aviator.  I'm sure you've heard of my commanders, but in case you haven't, I'll make the introductions."

Aviator nodded as Megatron motioned toward the blue robot sitting in the main control chair.

"This is my Communications and intelligence officer, Soundwave. Oh and this is one of his "children", Ravage." The cat Cassette shared the same expression as his father in regarding the new Constructicon before them.

"And this is my Aerospace Commander, Starscream."

The aforementioned commander was standing casually with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk upon his face. Even with the casual stance he still managed to make himself look superior. For a moment Scrapper thought he saw Aviator's optic visor glow a hateful red as he faced the person he was built to defeat. Apparently Starscream had taken notice of it too, for the smirk upon his face quickly faded.

"It seems Aviator, you have been busy the past few days." Megatron folded his arms and began to slowly circle the young Constructicon like a shark waiting for the time to strike..

"Yes, what an adventure," Aviator answered pleasantly.

Scrapper was relieved to see Aviator was far from being unnerved under Megatron's scrutinizing gaze. It was common practice for the commander to test the new recruit's nerve under the pressure of being judged. Sure it doesn't sound like a lot, but when you are there in person staring into the optics of Megatron "The Slag Maker," as he was popularly known, it is not an experience to be taken lightly.

"Ah, yes. Everything is an adventure when you're young." Megatron smirked and stopped circling at Aviator's right just to the side of Starscream.

"All right now on to formalities. What is your function and loyalty?"

"My function is protector of the Constructicons and....."Scrapper was relieved even more when they moved onto formalities, that meant Aviator passed the scrutinizing test. At least he was relieved until he heard Aviator state his loyalty....

".......and my loyalty is the Constructicons." Aviator stated without hesitation or fear.

"Excuse me?" Megatron's voice was mixture surprise and anger, while the smirk returned to Starscream's face as he looked over at Scrapper who had the appearance of a bot about to suffer a nervous breakdown. 

"Did you say the Constructicons?" Megatron's tone was almost a growl.

"Yes, sir." The confusion on Aviator's face indicated recognized he had said something wrong, but that he didn't know what. 

"Not to me? Not to the Decepticons as a whole?" Megatron demanded.

"Well, I--" A now frightened Aviator looked over to the other end of the room at Scrapper.

Megatron noticed this and stepped in between them, blocking Scrapper from Aviator's view.

"No, cheating. I want to hear the words from your mouth not his." Megatron's face was cold and angry.

"Well, the Constructicons are my creators and my team, I owe loyalty to them first. However, since they are Decepticons, I am loyal to the Decepticons as well and I will fight with all the strength I have." Aviator tried to stay calm as he answered, but that was nearly impossible.

"And me?" Megatron seemed less angry after hearing Aviator's last statement.

"I-I don't not know you sir. I cannot yet form a fair opinion of you for myself. Either good or bad. But you must be a great leader, if you have Scrapper's respect and loyalty."

"I see." Megatron had gone from angry to almost pleased at hearing Aviator's words. "So, per say if Scrapper said for you to be loyal to me, you would be."

"Undying sir." Aviator was less frightened now, but still tense.

"Despite what opinion you formed of me?"

"Yes sir, if Scrapper says to me loyal, you shall have it full and complete."

"Well, as I fully intend to keep the loyalty of the Constructicons, that's good to hear. At least I won't have to worry about you conspiring with Starscream behind my back." Megatron's anger had completely subsided by this point. He moved out of the way so that Aviator could see Scrapper again and stood next to Soundwave. "So, Scrapper until now Aviator's actions have spoken for themselves, but do tell what other skills he might have."

"Oh, well um." Scrapper was still recovering from the intensity of the pervious few minutes, so he was a bit caught off guard when Megatron addressed him. 

"Under Hook's supervision he was able to repair his own hand after the Motormaster incident and Bonecrusher has been showing him the various tools we use to build and fix. Also, he would be a good bodyguard of sorts for Longhaul when he is transporting energon cubes and materials, like when they had that run in with Powerglide. Plus we we've been clearing out a small storage area we had almost forgotten was there. Scavenger's been mainly using it as a place for his 'collection', but we figured once cleared out we'd give Aviator some plans and tools to work with, just turn him loose and see what he can do in fixing up a room for himself." Scrapper managed to say all of that in one air intake.

"Sounds like a good idea." Megatron approved, and Scrapper relaxed a bit more. "And it sounds like Aviator is here to stay."

"Yes, yes he is." Scrapper said quickly. Aviator smiled at that.

"Very well, you may go." Megatron stated.

"Wait a minute, I have yet to pass judgment." Starscream stood up tall, arms still crossed over his chest. Despite having a faceplate, Scrapper still managed to convey an exasperated "Aw, slag!" look on his face. 

"Not that it matters Starscream, but it is your right as one of the commanders."

Starscream casually walked up to Aviator and slowly circled him. However unlike with Megatron, Aviator was tense and his facial expression was like ice. Then Starscream stopped behind the young jet and took hold of one of his wings. It was common practice for an experienced seeker to check the wing quality of the younger ones. Apparently nobody told Aviator that.

Don't touch me!" Aviator hissed pulling himself away from the Air Commander.

Megatron raised an optic brow, half in surprise, half in amusement. "Well it seems the youth has more fire in him than he puts on."

Starscream's usual his sour sort of irritated look had been replaced by a deadly seriousness. There was a moment of tense silence, while Aviator and Starscream just glared at each other.

"With all do respect." Scrapper walked up and put his hands on Aviator's shoulders. "Since there seems to be nothing more to be said, Aviator and I will take leave, there is still much needed to be done."

Megatron nodded. Scrapper gently pulled Aviator toward the exit, but even still the young Constructicon's ruby band never left Starscream's optics. Scrapper could feel Aviator shaking with anger as his visor glowed with a terrible red hate. It didn't stop glowing until the doors shut and Starscream was forced out of Aviator's view.

***********************************************

Scrapper was working on some blue prints on a solar tower. It was based on Grapple's original plans, but he was making some improvements. Namely, more durable, but not take more materials or energy to run, but still have the same energon output. It was a daunting feat, but not insurmountable. However Scrapper found that the only way to pull off what Megatron wanted was to use a special Cybertronian alloy that was extremely strong, but did not require any layering to get it that way so to use it was quite material efficient. However, there was a catch to this. The metal to more materials to properly smelt it than what the output produced, thus making it material deficient. 

What really needed to be done was to figure out either a more efficient way to smelt the ore or find a way to artificially create the special Cybertronian alloy. There was only one bot alive Scrapper knew could solve this puzzle.

Mixmaster.

In truth Mixmaster was already packing up his chemistry books, notes and disks for a trip to Cybertron to begin work on the alloy project. In fact in Scrapper's mind this project couldn't come at a better time. Mixmaster had been acting very strangely lately, strange for Mixmaster that is.  Mixmaster usually ignored the jibes against him by Motormaster and Starscream. Sometimes even if he didn't he would go into his lab, experiment with something and often times blow that something up then feel as right as rain, but this time he didn't. The Constructicon Chemist had instead gone into a full blown depression. In all of the time since their creation Scrapper had never seen Mixmaster act like this. Strangely enough this was more frightening than hearing him cackle over a bubbling vat of acid. To add to Scrapper's fear Mixmaster started stuttering again, not just in nervous situations, but all of the time. Like he had before the formation of Devastator, which told Scrapper something was terribly wrong.  Also the coldness Mixmaster displayed to Aviator was even more perplexing, since it was Mixmaster who convinced the others to build Aviator.

Scrapper hoped that having an assignment to do would help snap Mixmaster out of it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Scrapper said wearily, not looking up from his work.

"Scrapper?" Aviator slowly stepped into the room.

"I'm very busy at the moment Aviator, I can't talk with you now." Scrapper answered still not looking up from his work.

"I know I'm sorry for interrupting, but could you tell me where Soundwave's quarters are? No one else was around and Mixmaster wouldn't talk to me." Aviator spoke with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sure, but why would you want to---?" Scrapper stopped when he looked up and saw the answer to his incomplete question sitting in Aviator's arms.

Ravage had quite a content look on its face as Aviator gently scratched him between his audio receptors. 

"I caught him just as he was trying to sneak into one of the dark corners in my room, while I was working on it." Aviator chuckled, moving his hand to give Ravage a scratch under the chin.

Scrapper felt his anger flare. Not at Aviator and Ravage, but at Soundwave who had the audacity to send one of his children to spy on his creation. However Scrapper managed to swallow his loathing and speak calmly. " Actually I could use a break, so I could show you there myself."

Aviator nodded happily.

By the time they arrived outside Soundwave's room, Scrapper was ready to punch something. He gently knocked on the door when he really just wanted to knock it down.

The door opened to reveal Frenzy.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?" The little cassetticon demanded.

"Where is your creator?" Scrapper almost hissed.

"I am here." Soundwave turned in his chair to face Scrapper.

"Good I wish to talk to you alone."

Soundwave looked past Scrapper at Aviator standing behind him, with Ravage still in his arms. Ravage had an apologetic look on his face as if to say, 'I'm sorry I got caught.'

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, exit now." Soundwave said. 

Rumble looked up from his "Playbot" magazine, let out an overly exasperated sigh and exited the room dragging Frenzy away, as Laserbeak followed. Buzzsaw and Ratbat were out on spy missions. Aviator followed suit, still holding on to Ravage.

"What the hell was Ravage doing in Aviator's room!?" Scrapper practically screamed out after the door closed securely behind them.

"I sent him there." Soundwave answered calmly.

"Why?!" Scrapper roared. "What did you think you would find there!? Aviator has nothing to hide! How dare you try to pull one of your tricks on him!"

"I sent Ravage to protect him."

Scrapper stopped, a bit startled at Soundwave's response.

"I saw Starscream's face. Aviator is a threat. Starscream may try to frame his threat to turn Megatron's anger to your creation. Ravage could verify Aviator's innocence." Soundwave stated calmly, but seriously.

Scrapper was less angry, but still suspicious. "And what is the catch for this service? What do you want from us in return?"

Soundwave's monotone voice suddenly became a vicious hiss. "I want Aviator to grind Starscream into the dust...!"

***********************************************

Scrapper's faceplate seemed to smirk as he walked out of Soundwave's room. 'Perhaps that cassette deck isn't such a bad lot after all. At least we can work together toward a common goal.' 

"Ya' done yet?" Frenzy huffed indignantly.

"Quite." Scrapper looked around. "Where's Aviator?"

"Meh. Longhaul came by, talked to him for a bit then the kid took off." Rumble got up.

"Oh? That's odd Scavenger is supposed to be on Cybertron. Well Scavenger is still there. Which way did Longhaul go?"

"Down that way." Rumble pointed down the hallway to Scrapper's right. "Wait where did Aviator say he was going?"

"I dunno, I'm not his creator." Frenzy sneered.

"Watch it small fry!" Scrapper hissed as he headed down the direction Rumble pointed. 

He finally located the Longhaul in the Medbay getting his leg fixed by Hook.

"Longhaul what happened?" Worry immediately crossing Scrapper's place.

"Meh. A little accident at the mine with half of the thing falling on my leg. Most a' the bots with us got crushed. Those who didn' got shipped off ta' Shockwave an' his drone bots to get fixed. Not me, I hitched a ride with Astrotrain back here to get some real help." 

"Damn right." Hook huffed, reconnecting some wires in Longhaul's knee. 

"And Scavenger?" Scrapper raised an optic brow.

"His tail got busted and in an panic attack he ran 'ta the nearest Constructicon who could fix him. A.k.a. Mixmaster." Longhaul explained.

"Oh good. Mixmaster's not alone." Scrapper sighed in relief.

Scrapper's relief was short lived, for an 1 hour later Hook and Scrapper had almost finished with Longhaul's leg, the Constructicon miner walked with his tail dragging limply behind him. 

"Scavenger?! What are doing here?!" Scrapper yelled a little louder than he intended.

"Well, I---" Scavenger was quite scared at being yelled at.

"Why aren't you with Mixmaster?!" Hook almost gaped in surprise.

"Mixmaster said he couldn't fix my tail." Scavenger shivered.

"Ya' left him there alone?!" Hook's optic band widened.

"Well, no--"

"Oh good."

"---Aviator is with him."

**_"WHAT!?" _**Scrapper, Hook and Longhaul called out at the same time.

****

"Awww, hell! Ya' left the kid with the loony bin." Bonecrusher walked in at that moment, strapped up with a whole bunch of explosives and his Scream64 detonator in hand.**__**

****

The other Constructicons looked at him with exasperated faces.

"What are ya' lookin' at me for?" Bonecrusher demanded indignantly.

****

********************************

The Constructicons looked everywhere the minute they arrived on Cybertron. The Labs, the smelting pits the factories, the lounges, everywhere. Except one.

The Medbay.

They feared the worst as they approached the aforementioned room, but as they neared it they heard familiar voices.

"That didn't hurt too much did it?" 

It was Mixmaster. He was not stuttering.

"No I'm all right. Thank you."

The Constructicons quietly peered into the Medbay. Aviator was sitting on one of the med tables, while Mixmaster seemed to be patching something up on the young jet's forehead. 

"I'm sorry I've been rather indisposed lately. I haven't tried to get to know you. And I'm really sorry I didn't do it sooner, it could have changed everything." Mixmaster spoke barely above a whisper.

"I'm just glad I came before it was too late." Aviator said tiredly, but happily.

"Yes, thank Primus for that."

Scrapper turned back to the others. "Let's leave them alone, they have a lot of catching up to do."

....................Who would have thought? One minute Mixmaster is cold and indifferent, the next he is calm and approachable. All I can ask is, what the slag happened?! And what did Aviator mean when he said, "I'm just glad I came before it was too late.......?" 

*******************************

_Phew! That took a while to write._

_Just a few announcements._

_1. I'm back from Whistler, Canada_

_2. Wayward, your request picture is done, I just have to scan it in. ST I just have to scan and color yours._

_3. Lady Shera, CybladeSilver just reminding you have the option of making a request for art as well._

_4. That's it._

_Till Next Time_

_     -Vega Sailor_


	14. Mixmaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me. However, Aviator does belong to me. So ask or at least give me credit if you want use him, I will almost always say yes.

Journal Entry 

Mixmaster

Forgive me my fellows, forgive me……..

Scavenger had left, he wanted his workmate to stay, but he could not fix the Scrounge's tail when he was so unfocused. 

He was now alone. He didn't like being alone, it left his mind to wander. Wander to terrible things. He was the greatest chemist in the world, nay the universe. But didn't matter, they would still laugh at him. Still treat him like a retarded fool.  

Mixmaster looked down at the smelting pits, he'd come there to test one of the ore samples in the factory below, but he thought to come up and look at the open pools for a little while. Oh how beautiful they were. The lovely churning of yellow, orange, red and black. The fire that equalized everything thrown into it. It was a pit of the end of everything. End of pain, of suffering, of …………the laughter.

He would give anything to end the laughing. The pointing fingers, the jibes, the snickering, the criticizing optics. Oh those optics, they were the worst. Always looking, always judging, always degrading. Breaking him, tearing him down. Everyone's optics. Even the optics of his own brothers. Hook, Scrapper, Longhaul, Bonecrusher, even gentle Scavenger. They all looked at him with pity, disgust, or the classic 'your weirding me out' look. They only saw a chemist with a programming out to get him. Poor mad man, yes that's all they saw. 

If only……..If only……..

If only there was one being, who didn't look at him like he was only an asylum patient. Someone to see the chemist, not the committed. But he had yet to meet that person, and he doubted the possibility that being like that even existed.

It would be so easy……

Just a couple of steps further and he would be free. Free of the suffering in which he had endured since his creation so many millions of years ago. The laughing, the dreadful looks, the sneering. 

Free.

So close……

The beautiful flame……….

Closer………

The equalizer………

Falling………..

Microseconds till…………

Freedom………

The end of everything…………………

**_"No!"_**

Suddenly Mixmaster felt himself being wrenched back. Someone was pulling him back. Away from the beautiful flame, away from release, away from freedom. 

_Who?! Who would do this cruel thing!?_

"Mixmaster?"

_The child…._

Mixmaster felt his anger flare. He grabbed Aviator's outstretched hands and hoisted both himself and the young jet to their feet.

"How-how dare y-you! Why-why-why, did you st-st-stop me!?" Mixmaster shouted into Aviator's face.

"Mixmaster I----" Aviator was terribly frightened.

"I-I-I g-get it! You-You-you th-thought I-I was st-st-stupid enough to-to slip and-and fall in, yes? **_Yes?!"_**

****

"No, I just---ugh!" Aviator was cut off when Mixmaster's fist impacted his forehead right above his nose.

The young jet staggered back, off balance. Mixmaster grabbed Aviator by his jaw, and wrenched his face up to his own. "Don't-don't-don't you understand?! I want-want-want to die!"

Mixmaster practically threw Aviator to the ground. 

"Why?" Aviator pulled slowly pulled himself to his knees, but kept his visor on the ground.

"Why!? Why!? Why?! You-you-you are asking me why?! Can't-can't-can't y-you hear me?! My-my voice?! Have-have not the other told-told you about me?!" Mixmaster screamed down at the kneeling youth.

"Yes, they have, but should that matter? You're still the greatest chemist in the universe, right?" Aviator looked up at him. 

Mixmaster was stunned silent. 

He looked into Aviator's optics, and they looked back at him without the slightest waver of direction. He slowly sank to Aviator's level. "You-You-You really mean that?"

"Yes." 

Mixmaster did see pity in Aviator's visor, but it was different. It was not the pity for Mixmaster being who he was, but a pity that he had been treated so horribly that he would be driven to take his own life.

"Why-Why are you here?" Mixmaster asked barely above a whisper.

"I heard about the accident from Longhaul and I hitched a ride with Astrotrain. It was just kind of an impulse. I met up with Scavenger and he told me to find you and keep you company. He was so worried. I couldn't find you in the lab, so I asked around about where you might have gone. I finally found out you were here."

"Why did you pull me back? It's not like I have given you a reason………to………." Mixmaster trailed off when he realized his voice was stutter-free.

"I've lost my stutter. I can speak again." A smile spread across Mixmaster face, with Aviator following suit. "I stutter when I'm nervous or disturbed, but not anymore. I get it. Their optics, their optics always judging me. It makes me nervous, but your optics they don't  do that. I not nervous."

Then Mixmaster noticed the terrible wound he had placed on Aviator's forehead. 

"Oh, Primus. I've barely known you and already I've caused you pain." Mixmaster gently wiped away a trickle of energon running down the side of Aviator's nose.

"What this? I could probably do worse to myself  by not looking where I going." Aviator chuckled.

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Thank you." Mixmaster smiled, getting up and helping aviator to do the same. "Come on let's get you fixed up."

"Yeah, that would probably be good." Aviator cheerfully followed Mixmaster in heading back to the science building. 

"Aviator?" Mixmaster turned around and looked at the youth. "About what just happened, the others, they will find out soon enough. That can't be avoided, but I don't want to worry them. You won't tell them, yes?"

"They will not hear anything from me." Aviator smiled reassuringly.

*************************

Aviator winced slightly as Mixmaster welded together the damaged parts on Aviator's forehead.

"That didn't hurt too much did it?" 

"No I'm all right. Thank you." Aviator 

"I'm sorry I've been rather indisposed lately. I haven't tried to get to know you. And I'm really sorry I didn't do it sooner, it could have changed everything." Mixmaster spoke barely above a whisper.

"I'm just glad I came before it was too late." Aviator said tiredly, but happily.

"Yes, thank Primus for that."

"What drove you to it after so long?" Concern crossed Aviator's face.

"Everyone has a breaking point, I had finally reached it." Mixmaster answered darkly, and added in off-handed whisper. "I wonder how long until Hook reaches his."

"Hook?" Aviator asked genuinely surprised and curious.

Mixmaster switched off the small welder. "Finished. Yes, everyone thinks him a two-dimensional, perfectionist, snob. Now there is nothing wrong with him wanting things clean and sterile, as surgeon it is part of his programming, but I'll tell you, he never used to complain about droplet rings on the floor. He's gotten much worse. The others just say he's getting more paranoid with his old age, in a way he is, but I know something my fellows don't. It's all a cover up. He has a little bit of me in his mind, and he's afraid. He wants everything to be 'perfect' so that he can be as different from me as possible. He doesn't want to become me. Can't Say I blame him."

"What makes you think that insanity is from you? It could be just his own version. Either way, why do you consider yourself insane? Scrapper told me about your obsession with testing things which usually end up in disaster, but for chemist that's not so unusual."

"Huh. I never thought about it that way before." A mischievous grin crossed Mixmaster's face. 

"Now I do suggest exercising caution and self control, mainly so that you don't get hurt or hurt anyone else." Aviator pointed out quickly.

"Yes, I know. I was just joking." Mixmaster became serious again. "But truly thank you. Maybe that's not me in Hook's mind, but just another side of him."

Aviator nodded slowly and helped to put the tools away as Mixmaster continued to speak. "He thinks in doing his perfectionist thing he can erase that little bit of insanity is in him, but all he is doing is suppressing it. Scrapper releases his through his art, and his over anxiousness. Hook however cannot take it out on his patients, nor can he show himself to be anything but the high tone, perfectionist. He's kept it bottled up inside all of these years. One day he is going burst. Now that I think about it, I'm glad you saved me so that when that time comes, I can be there for him, the way he and Scrapper were always there for me."

"You really think he will do that?" Aviator put the last of the tools away.

"Oh, yes. It's just a matter of time. I don't think it helps that Bonecrusher seems to enjoy vexing him." Mixmaster smirked.

"You look as if you enjoy that."

"Oh, yes. It is quite amusing to watch those two go at it." Mixmaster chuckled.

"I know just the other day, Hook was yelling about rings on the floor, then chasing Bonecrusher around the room. It was pretty funny." Aviator snickered.

The two looked at each other then burst out laughing. 

******************************************

Mixmaster opened the door to the lab he had been working in, "So Bonecrusher drops the nuts and bolts on to the floor, and then Hook he….."

"I what……?" Hook looked up from his work on Scavenger's tail.

"Uh, guys! What are you doing here?" Mixmaster was genuinely shocked.

"Oh just doing the routine check up on our resident loony bin." 

"Bonecrusher!" Scrapper snapped.

"Loony Bin? Is that your new nickname for me?" Mixmaster smirked.

"Yup." Bonecrusher gave Mixmaster a friendly pat on the back.

"YAY! My tail's fixed." Scavenger practically leaped off the exam table he was sitting on. Then he seemed to take notice of everyone else, Mixmaster in particular "I hope it was right of me to send Aviator to you."

Mixmaster glanced back at the young Constructicon standing behind him. "Yes, very right."

"So what have you two been doing, between the time Scavenger left and now?" Scrapper eyed the chemist and the seeker carefully.

"Oh, I just wanted to show Aviator around let him know what it is I do. One of our stops were the smelting pits." 

Everyone looked at Mixmaster like he had petro-rabbits crawling out of his audio receptors.

"What?!" Mixmaster huffed indignantly, "I'm still here, he's still here. We are all here and fine, yes?" 

"He's got a point." Scavenger spoke up.

"Is this true _Aviator_?" Scrapper looked over Mixmaster's shoulder at the aforementioned jet.

"Uh….yes, we went to the smelting pits." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Yes we had a very interesting conversation on insanity and how we all have our own versions of it." Mixmaster's optics fell on Hook, who raised and optic brow when he noticed he was being pinpointed. "Anyway, I have work to do in here so clear off!"

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Scavenger asked nervously.

"Quite, I promise I will exercise caution and self control." Mixmaster smirks, flashing his optic slightly at Aviator in sort of a mock wink. 

Aviator smiled back and did the same with his own ruby red visor…

………………………………..What more is there to say? Primus finally answered my prayers. When Scrapper came to us with the idea for Aviator, I to disagreed to another member, it would be just one more person I would have to deal with. But Primus whispered into my audio, he said ' help bring the boy life, he will help you.' That's why I had that feeling, that I should help Scrapper in his endeavor. But I must have for gotten it though. Oh I was so horrid to the child. I didn't want to be, but I just couldn't think straight. I hope he can forgive me. Then again, knowing what I already know of him. 

He already has…….

************************************

_And there you have it! Mixmaster. Wasn't that sweet!? _

_Anyway, next chapter we have Aviator from a non-Constructicon perspective._

_Next chapter: **Starscream **_

_Till Next Time_

_-Vega Sailor_


	15. Starscream

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me. However, Aviator does belong to me. So ask or at least give me credit if you want use him, I will almost always say yes. Also, Dreadmoon belongs to Wayward, and Sidewinder belongs to Koi Lung Fish. Starscream 

June 16, 1987

Starscream wanted to break something. What he wanted to break was Aviator's neck, but he settled for chucking a rack of test tubes across the room and pleasurably watching the glass breaking into small pieces on impact. He wished they were Aviator's cranium. 

Megatron suggested the brat join the other seekers in sparring, which of course the Constructicons objected to, not that Starscream could blame them, but it was Aviator who came forward to say he wanted to. 

According to the young seeker he wanted to learn by doing and getting experience the "hard way", which in truth was the best way, because you learned things out there you never thought to teach in a classroom or read from a data file. The Constructicons relented and Aviator was allowed to go.

Starscream stormed out of his lab, into his room and flopped down onto his recharge bed. He wanted to talk to someone about this. Gripe was more like it. But who? 

A smile crossed his face when the answer came almost immediately.

He sat down at his computer and patched a communication to Cybertron sector six.

The Communication link crackled a bit, and the picture blurred, but soon came the clear picture and voice of the Monitor, Dreadmoon.

"Starscream this is a pleasant surprise. I hope." Dreadmoon's pleased voice turned suspicious. "What's on the Horizon?"

"A new thorn in my side has made an appearance, and his name is Aviator."

"And?" 

"And he's not only another seeker, but also a Constructicon."

"A Constructicon?" Dreadmoon was a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"Yes, I bet Scrapper he couldn't build anything that could touch the stars, but he took me seriously and built him." Starscream grumbled.

"I see. So what's the problem, exactly?" Dreadmoon said half amused.

"The problem exactly is this thorn in my side could turn potentially lethal." Starscream's optics darkened, his  turned colder than ice.

Dreadmoon frowned. Starscream had had thorns before, none seemed to disturb him this much. "How so?"

"The child has everything going for him."

"So did Sidewinder, but look what happened to him."

"Ah, but Sidewinder was a blind idiot, this young Constructicon can see perfectly well. He may be naive, but he's not stupid. I can't even throw childish cowardice on him, today he took on whoever challenged him." Starscream spat.

"How banged up did he get?" Dreadmoon asked

"Not much more than what he delivered. He spent the first part just watching the others spar and go around. Just watching. That is, until Ramjet came from the side to give him a good smashing."

"I'm sure you were very torn up about that." Dreadmoon dripped sarcasm.

"Ha, ha. Too bad he didn't succeed." Starscream huffed.

"Ramjet didn't get him?" 

"Nope. I must admit, how young Aviator handled the situation was quite unique." Starscream pondered that over outloud. "He must have seen Ramjet coming. He transformed out of jet mode at the last minute and allowed gravity downward to take him out of Ramjet's path. Then as that idiot flew over him, Aviator grabbed onto Ramjet's wing and pulled himself up to Ramjet's cockpit. He must have used his thrusters help him, but either way he got up there, broke the glass and just must've torn the hell out of Ram's control panel, because he started spiraling. Then as a finishing touch Aviator let go and as Ram fell the blasted his engines. That must have been how that brat took out Powerglide. So far I've been the only one to take him out. So what does that mean?"

"I guess in his own way he's up to par with you." 

"Thanks a lot." Starscream growled.

"You asked." Dreadmoon snapped back. 

"Anyway, it took the twins in a tag team and Thrust to finally bring him down."

"The twins?"

"Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"Oh."

"You know what that kid said after those guys ran him into the ground."

"What?"

"He said, 'can you guys teach me how to do that?'"

Dreadmoon chuckled, Starscream gave him a dirty look.

"Anyway," Dreadmoon stifled a laugh, but then turned serious. "If he's going to be lethal then be lethal in turn."

"I wish it were that easy, you see the Constructicons seem to have become very attached to him, not mention I think he's on Soundwave's good side. If there is such a thing."

"I never said you had to get your hands dirty with the lethal blow yourself." Dreadmoon said slyly. 

"True." A smirk crossed Starscream's face. "And I think I know just the person to get his hands dirty instead of mine."

"Who?" Dreadmoon tilted his head, genuinely curious.

"A person who probably hates the little brat more than I do." Starscream's smirk grew. "The Stunticon leader Motormaster could do the job quite well."

"Hmm." Dreadmoon smirked as well, but then turned serious. "By the way, Soundwave couldn't be intercepting this, could he?"

"Of course not. He's playing computer hacker, he's nice and distracted. Well, I've got go be lethal, I shall contact you later and tell you how it went."

"Talk to you later then, may you fare well." Dreadmoon shut off his end of the connection.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Starscream switched off his connection. He stood in his room for a few more seconds just thinking.

'Just because he beat Motormaster doesn't mean he could beat me. Motormaster is just a fool who swings his sword around and hopes he hits something. Still there was something in Aviator's optics that....'

Starscream slammed his fist into a blank part of the wall and exited the room.

***************************************************

_Yay! Starscream! I just want to make something clear I do like Starscream, he's one of my favorite characters, I know I'm kind of making him the bad guy in here, but everyone has to admit when he has any competition whatsoever, he gets pretty vicious._

_I hope I portrayed Dreadmoon right. Oh, Wayward forgive me if I didn't._

_Anywho, what's gonna happen to Aviator? Read and find out!_

_Till Next Time_

_-Vega Sailor_


	16. Motormaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me. However, Aviator does belong to me. So ask or at least give me credit if you want use him, I will almost always say yes. 

**Motormaster**

**June 17, 1987**

     "Stupid! Damned! Slag sucking! Little wretch!" Motormaster slammed his sword into the wall of the non-projectile armory. Fortunately the room was deep inside the Decepticon base, so there was no chance of him puncturing the hull and causing a flood. 

Oh how he hated that child. Nothing would have made him happier than to watch the Constructicon jet's cranial circuits spill out when bringing his sword down upon the child's head, or better yet, to slowly crush the brat's body between his fingers. 

Motormaster growled when the sound of an opening door interrupted his pleasant thoughts of death.

"What do you want?!" Motormaster whirled on the intruder, and saw that it was none other than the Air Commander, Starscream.

"Nothing, yet." Starscream casually walked over to racks of swords, maces, axes, spears and other various non-projectile weapons.

"Are you challenging me?" Motormaster inquired slyly.

"No." Starscream answered while eying a nice energon saber.

"So....?"

"Actually come to think of it I did want to ask you something." Starscream pulled the saber out.

"What is it? Be quick, I got better things to do than talk to you." Motormaster spat. 

"How exactly did Aviator beat you?" Starscream was examining the saber.

Motormaster's rage flared, it was blinding, now not only did he want to crush Aviator he wanted to add Starscream as well. However, at that moment he would settle for ramming his sword through the pretended Air Commander's head. In fact he was going to do it right now.

Motormaster charged at full speed, mighty energon broadsword out in front. 

So close, just few more inches.

The sword never hit its intended target. Instead the blade hit the blank space in the wall, from where Starscream had taken the saber. The Stunticon leader felt the sudden weight of Starscream standing on his shoulders, and a split microsecond later he saw the glowing tip of the saber right between his optics, resting gently against his forehead. However, all it needed was one more push to send it through his cranium. The "box" surrounding Motormaster's head made it difficult to glare up at his opponent, but it was nice for Starscream to lean on to keep the saber's position steady.

"Don't even dare try anything, my reflexes are faster than yours and you know it. Apparently that's what Aviator used against you too." Starscream hissed.

"At first he did, but I caught him. Then that quivering fool, Scavenger, got in the way. I took care of him." Motormaster snarled both at the memory of Scavenger and the fact that Starscream had him at bay in five seconds flat.

"Then, that little freak's strength came out of no where, he turned my own sword against me!" Motormaster was practically shouting at the top of his air intake valves.

"Little Aviator managed to wield that monstrosity of a sword?!" Starscream was genuinely surprised.

"That monstrosity, as you call it, is meant to kill with one blow. The only reason I survived the blows from that wretch, is because of my strength. It isn't possible that runt could wield it!"

In all his disbelieving rage Motormaster did not notice when Starscream removed the saber from its threatening place and landed softly on the ground just behind the Stunticon leader.

"You say this happened after you "took care" of Scavenger. What did you do to that quivering Constructicon?" Starscream spoke in all seriousness to Motormaster's back.

"I gave him a good whack in the head! What does that have to do with anything?!" Motormaster turned on Starscream.

"It has everything to do with it you fool! Hitting Scavenger must have triggered something inside him. I guess it's what the humans would call an adrenaline rush, apparently that's gave him the strength he needed." Starscream snapped. "I shall have to remember that, I wonder how long he can keep it up." 

Motormaster huffed and turned his back on Starscream again.

"Either way, how would you like another shot at the little monster you hate so much?" Starscream almost purred out the question, he was going for the hook, line and sinker.

"What?!" Motormaster turned on Starscream again.

"Listen, here's a little tidbit that might interest you." Starscream walked over to the armory door and pointed out. "After sparring Aviator will becoming down this hallway to get back to Med bay, for this is the fastest route and he wants to get back to his precious Constructicons."

Motormaster smirked, becoming very interested in what Starscream has to say.

"Now continuing down this hallway, you'll soon come upon an elevator, which when stopped, is a nice small space to trap someone in and you won't be disturbed."

Motormaster's smirk grew into a sadistic sneer.

"Just thought you'd like know." A calm, confident smile crossed Starscream's face, and without another word the Air Commander exited the room.

"Wait!" Motormaster ran to the door and called down the hallway to the red seeker. "And what's the catch, what do you want?"

"Bring me his broken wings and I shall be very happy." Starscream continued down the hallway, and got in the elevator without looking back........

************************************************* 

Motormaster's fuel pump raced with pleasurable anticipation, waiting for that wretch to appear. Then he heard footsteps and a voice coming down the hallway.

"Ow. Pain, much." Aviator let out a slight whimper. "I guess the guys decided it was 'let's pick on Aviator day'"

It took all Motormaster's control to keep from charging the boy right then. 'How could that little weakling possibly defeat me?! How!?'

Then there he was. Aviator passed by the armory doorway unaware of Motormaster waiting behind it.

The Stunticon leader tried to slip out quietly behind Aviator, but his build was not meant for quiet. Aviator turned around upon hearing the clunky steps behind him.

Too late.

Motormaster felt the inordinate pleasure of smashing the brat he loathed into the wall. He had the wretch by the throat, feeling the metal buckle under his grip, hearing the strangled cries of his victim. Oh it was wonderful. Aviator feebly tried to pry open Motormaster's titanium grip.

"You're coming with me." Motormaster sneered into Aviator face. His pleasure grew more when he saw the fear in the youth's visor. He let go of Aviator's throat, grabbed him by one of his wrists and dragged the poor seeker farther down the hallway.

Aviator hit the back wall of the elevator with a satisfying slam, the force was so great his left wing broke on impact. The door shut behind Motormaster and he pressed the stop button. Perfect. Now it was just him and the wretch. No one to interfere.

_"Motormaster have you gone mad?!" _Aviator croaked out. _"A fight here!? Now?! I'm low on energon and my photon charges are empty! I'm unarmed!"_

"Do you think I care about that?!" Motormaster smiled with evil glee as he saw the brat's optic visor widen in shock. "Besides I don't intend to use a weapon on you, it will be much more fun to tear you apart with my bare hands."

Aviator apparently didn't want to get torn up, for using the last of his energy and landed a direct hit upper cut to Motormaster's jaw. The Stunticon leader's head was raised slightly with Aviator's fist under it, but that seemed to be the only indication the blow did anything.

"Hm. Not bad." Motormaster sneered. "For a weakling wretch!"

With that Motormaster backhanded the young jet into the elevator's right wall. Then grabbed Aviator again by the throat, and smashed him into the left wall, breaking the seeker's right wing, and intake cowling as well as adding more dents and cracks. Motormaster in the meantime was laughing like a child with a new toy.

He finally slammed Aviator against the door, then with one hand he lifted the young jet off his feet and held him there by the throat. He lifted his other hand.

"Now to rip out your lasercore and crush it in front of your dying optics, I will like that very much." Motormaster's glee was at its peek. 

Aviator's doom was sealed.

It was then the seal was broken with the sudden lurch of the elevator moving up. Impossible! He had deactivated it. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal the Decepticon docking bay, where the Constructicons were prepping Astrotrain to make another trip to Cybertron.

Motormaster saw everyone's heads swivel to look at him. He was still holding up a very battered Aviator by the neck. 

"Let 'im go slag sucker!" Longhaul shouted racing to the elevator followed by Bonecrusher.

The trucker and the demolitionist tackled the mighty Stunticon, forcing him to drop the victimized seeker.

*************************************

"I can't believe it! I practically gift wrapped Aviator for you and you still could not dispose of him!" Starscream spat, as he watched Motormaster hack up a metal training pole across the armory room.

"I had him! I had him! Damned elevator!" Motormaster chopped off another huge chunk.

"What does the elevator have to do with it?!" The Air Commander shrieked

"It moved! I deactivated it, but it moved!"

"It moved?!"

"That's what I said! Are you deaf, as well as---" Motormaster turned around, but Starscream was gone.

Motormaster growled and sliced the pole in two. Hacking something apart made him feel slightly better, but he was still seething. The Constructicons had officially banned him from the med bay, saying 'if this is how you treat us then hit the bricks and don't come back!'

"Insolent slagrakers!" Motormaster looked down at the split pole. " One day Aviator, that will be **_you!"_**

**********************************************

_Motormaster is a jerk isn't he? First making fun of Mixmaster, hitting Scavenger, and brutalizing Aviator. No wonder the Constructicons banned him._

_Poor Aviator! I'm so mean to him. Ha! If you think that was bad just wait for what's in store._

_But here's the question that's going to boggle your mind a little, who restarted the elevator that took them to the cargo bay so Aviator could be saved? _

_Read and find out!_

_Till Next Time_

_-Vega Sailor___


	17. Soundwave

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me. However, Aviator does belong to me. So ask or at least give me credit if you want use him, I will almost always say yes. 

**Soundwave**

Soundwave stepped quietly down the hallway, to the Med bay. Despite his size and build, when he chose to be he could move as silent as death. Ravage trotted equally silent at his heel. It was Ravage who had alerted him of Motormaster's attempt on Aviator's life function. It wasn't that he was afraid to take on Motormaster himself, he knew he could defeat the giant, after all, his telepathic abilities did more than just read people's minds. It simply was because he couldn't get down there and pry the door open before Motormaster tore Aviator apart. A little hacking and a little overriding took care of everything. 

Soundwave was on his way to check up the young jet, why he wasn't completely sure. Ravage seemed to like him, perhaps it stemmed from that.

"Soundwave!" The terrible shriek combined with the echo of the hallway pierced Soundwave's audio receptors like a hail of needles. The voice of Starscream was unmistakable.

Soundwave inwardly growled, he really did not want to deal with the treacherous slag of a seeker right then.

"You just have to go and ruin everything, don't you?" The Air Commander hissed into the Communications officer's "face".

"Affirmative, when you are involved." Soundwave's monotone had an extra harshness to it. Ravage was growling, ready to try at tearing the seeker's throat the microsecond Soundwave gave the order.

"I see. Just out of curiosity what made you think I was behind this?" Starscream crossed his arms over his chest

"Everything behind the back is you." Soundwave answered and continued down the hall.

"Well it would take one to know one, wouldn't it?!" Starscream called after him.

That did it.

Soundwave whirled around grabbed Starscream by the throat and slammed the seeker against the wall.

"You spread that, now you believe your own lies. I keep no secrets, that is true. I go and tell what I hear when I am asked or when necessity calls for it. It is my function, but I **do _not backstab!!_**" Soundwave screamed as loud as his vocalizer allowed. "That is you skill which you convinced the others that it is mine!"

"Hm. Well isn't that nice for you." Starscream's lips formed a gentle smile, but there was still that malicious glint behind his optics. Then he slammed his hands against the wall for balance, lifted up his legs and hit Soundwave square in the chest with his feet. The Cassette deck smacked hard against the opposite wall.

Ravage apparently had enough too. With lightening fast reflexes the casseticon panther launched himself at Starscream, with the seeker's jugular chords as his target. Unfortunately, the Air Commander's reflexes were just as quick. He hit Ravage with a null ray. Ravage fell from mid air, and hit the floor. Starscream reached down and picked up the paralyzed panther. A spark of satisfaction crept across the Air Commander's face when he saw Soundwave's optic band widen in alarm.

"Tell me Soundwave, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't  finish with Ravage what Motormaster started with Aviator." Starscream frowned, his hand tightening around Ravage's neck. Soundwave's shoulders tensed in response.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"I am warning you. Though my power has dwindled since the Heart of Cybertron was destroyed, and my long absence from Cybertron. It is not gone." Soundwave's optic band narrowed and glowed a menacing red. "Remember?"

Starscream stood serious for a while then smirked and tossed Ravage's still paralyzed form to Soundwave. "Point taken. But do remember I have some power of my own."

"You have your poisoned tongue. My power pales to that." Soundwave clutched Ravage tightly too his chest, but kept the rest of his body relaxed and calm.

"Too true." Starscream walked back the way he came, turned the corner and was out of sight. 

Soundwave listened to Starscream's footsteps to make sure he was really gone, then gently reactivated his cassette, who woke with quite a start, and continued on his way to the Med bay.

The Med bay occupants included, Scrapper, Hook and Aviator. He heard rummaging form the side storage room, and the familiar footsteps of Bonecrusher.

Aviator was lying on one of the med tables with a new pair of wings folded allowing him to lie on his side to let Hook repair a specific spot on his throat.

 "Greetings Soundwave. What brings you here?" Scrapper voice was surprisingly pleasant.

"What are his injuries?" Soundwave did not return the pleasantries, but that came as no surprise.

"Who wants 'ta know?" Bonecrusher snapped. Soundwave hadn't noticed the demolitionist had come out of the storage room.

"Now Bonecrusher, you shouldn't show such poor gratitude to the one who helped you to save Aviator." Scrapper said casually

Bonecrusher looked from Soundwave to Scrapper then back to Soundwave. "You? How? Why?"

"I restarted the elevator that brought Aviator and Motormaster to you." Soundwave answered simply. "I am protecting my investment, nothing more."

"All right, but I got my visor on you, so you better not try anything sneaky!" Bonecrusher growled warningly, then walked over to Aviator.

"Don't worry about it Soundwave, He and Longhaul have kind designated themselves as Aviator's big brothers. So it's no wonder, particularly have this incident they become kind protective" Scrapper said calmly, looking over at Bonecrusher. 

"I have not! I just...uh.....I just don't want anyone except me to beat up on him is all." Bonecrusher said quickly.

"Of course." Scrapper agreed, but there was a 'nice cover up, but I see right through you' look on his faceplate.

"Aviator's vocalizer was damaged, Hook is working on it now, that's why Aviator can't say thank you in person." Scrapper explained to Soundwave with some bitterness. So I guess I'll be the one to say thank you." 

"Aviator will in a moment, I'm almost finished." Hook reattached a couple major wires to Aviator's vocalizer.

Ravage had by this time had jumped up onto the Med table and sat down next to Aviator, who began to pet him. Most of Aviator's minor wounds on the rest of his body had mended themselves, or at least had begun to do so. 

"Though how could Aviator get so banged up this time?" Bonecrusher absently scratched the back of his head.

"Everything was against him. Small space. previous injuries and no Constructicons." Soundwave stated.

"Oh. Well at least he's got a good excuse." Bonecrusher gave Aviator's head a gentle noogie. Aviator smiled brighter in response.

"Finished." Hook announced, when he sealed up a panel on Aviator's neck. "Try that."

Aviator sat up and said, "testing, 1, 2, 3. Testing. I sound like broken rhythmic sounds synthesizer."

Yes some of the finer chords will have to repair themselves. A good recharge in the CR chamber ought to do it." Hook stated.

"Thanks Hook. And thank you Soundwave, I know I would not be alive if were not for you. He was about rip my core out." Aviator said tiredly. Soundwave nodded in return.

Suddenly the Medbay communications computer beeped. They were receiving a transmission from Cybertron.

"Greetings peoples." Mixmaster's image showed up on the view screen. " Just checking in! Oh, what happened to you Aviator?"

"Motormaster decided he wanted use me as his new toy to bash around and get revenge." Aviator's voice cracked.

"Why that slag raker! I'll boil him in acid!" Mixmaster yelled. "Nobody harms my sanity!"

"Calm down Mix, before ya blow a fuse, ya' only got so many." Bonecrusher chuckled.

"True. Hey!" Mixmaster glared at Bonecrusher. "Very funny. You're mean."

"Come on Bones don't vex him." Scrapper said calmly.

"Yeah okay, I'll vex Hook instead." Bonecrusher smiles, while Hook glares at him.

The stare down was broken when Scrapper's communicator beeped. "Yes, what is it?"

"Hey Scraps, are you guys done Aviator done yet? We need your help, Astro's havin' some problems." Longhaul's rough voice came over the com.

"Umm......" Scrapper hesitantly looked at Aviator and Soundwave. 

"Don't worry I'll look after Aviator." Mixmaster chimed in. "I'll contact you if there's any funny business."

"All right, come on boys." Scrapper headed for the door followed by Hook and Bonecrusher.

"So just out of curiosity Soundwave why are you here?" Mixmaster asked after the other three Constructicons had left.

"To check on my investment. I dislike Starscream. And offer assistance if needed with repairs if necessary." Soundwave stated.

"Ah, yes allies toward a common purpose." Mixmaster sighed.

"Affirmative."

"How's it going up there?" Aviator spoke up.

"Argh! I've been trying to make a synthetic version of this alloy, but it never comes out as strong. What am I missing?" Mixmaster rested his on his fist, clearly frustrated.

"Maybe there is something in the ore? I don't know, I wish I could help." Aviator offered up helplessly.

"No it couldn't be tha---" Mixmaster stopped and raised his head, staring at nothing inspiration had obviously hit. "I'll be right back!"

Aviator smiled and continued pet Ravage, who looked unusually happy at getting so much attention. Soundwave saw his chance. Aviator was distracted and Mixmaster was gone. Aviator was so young he had virtually no mental barriers to speak of. All he needed was a few seconds. Soundwave dimmed his optics and focused.

It was too easy.

Most of the surface was happiness, and determination, but surprisingly enough there was a great deal of fear. The majority of it was not directed at the other Decepticons, not even the memory of the Motormaster experience. No. The fear was aimed at the Constructicons of all mechs. Soundwave dug deeper and found out why. It was the fear of rejection. Soundwave caught the memory of a dream that seemed to sum up the whole situation.

He saw Devastator. He saw Aviator looking joyously up and the Constructicon gestalt. Devastator reached down and picked up the seeker. Then the gestalt frowned, open his hand and let aviator fall...

Blackness.

Cutting through it was a piecing laughter. High pitched and screeching, so much so Soundwave thought his audios would burst. then a blaze of red and silver streaked by.

Starscream.

Then there was hate.

The blackness turned to fire. A deep tortured fire, an all consuming flame. The flame caught the red and silver streak, the laughter disappeared with in a scream of pain and inevitable death. 

The fire turned blue. Cold.

Then Devastator came back. The flame turned to a soft, gentle purple and green. The flame longingly reached out to the gestalt. Searching for some comforting look, for warm and loving arms to embrace it and keep it from going out.

Cold.

That was all Devastator showed. In the gestalt's visor flickered the blue flame.

Cold.

The gestalt turned his back on its identical colored flame and dissipated. The flame melted to gray and there was a scream of pain and sorrow unlike any he had heard before.

Then silence.

Dead.

Blackness.

Hate. 

The hate was still there, it all that was left.

Soundwave's optics brightened. The blackness faded into the Medbay and the form of Aviator smiling and petting Ravage.

"Aviator, you're a genius!" Mixmaster came back on screen, his face beaming. "You reminded me of something and it fits. You're not only my sanity, but my chemistry muse."

"So you got it?! All right!" Aviator looked as happy as Mixmaster was.

"I have to run some tests first, but I think I've got it!" Mixmaster chirped. "Hey, Soundwave where you going?"

"To report to Megatron."

"Good idea! You do that! Tell old Megs that Mixmaster's done it again!"

Soundwave nodded and exited the room with Ravage following after him.

'That and few things about your Aviator.'

Silence.....

******************************************

_Yeesh! This was hard chapter to write for some reason. Big thanks to Lady Shera for her help!_

_I just want to say that my apologies, because in this story we will not be getting the Autobot perspective. Don't get me wrong I like Autobots too, but I think it's too much to cram into this story for what I have planned._

_What's Megatron going to say when Soundwave reports what he found?_

_Read and find out._

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	18. Megatron

**Megatron**

"So what do you have for me Soundwave?" Megatron looked up from the battle plans and maps in front of him.

"Information. Mixmaster has discovered a synthetic version of the alloy." Soundwave stated.

"Excellent!" A malicious smile crossed Megatron's face.

"I also preformed a mind scan on Aviator." Soundwave continued.

"Oh? And what did you find?" Megatron's curiosity perked up.

"Happiness. Determination. Fear. Sorrow. Hate." Soundwave sated in order of concious depth.

"Care to elaborate?" Megatron raised and optic brow.

"He is happy to be alive, to be with his Constructicon creators. He is determined to be his best, to make them proud, to prove himself. He fears their rejection. His sorrow stems from that fear. His hate is for anyone who would part him from his Constructicons." Soundwave tones went lower as each sentance passed, until they were almost a mourning alto.

"Hate hm? I was beginning to wonder about that upbeat attitude." Megatron commented. "I bet it's that hate that gave him the strength to beat Motormaster that first time, but why couldn't pull ot this second time." 

"No Constructicons."

"So his "hate" is triggered? I wonder if he can be taught to call it up at will. Imagine what a warrior he would make once properly trained and molded. Course we would have to break him of that polite, amendable behavior." Megatron spoke casually

"That is unadvisble." Soundwave spoke quickly.

Megatron frowned. "Why?"

"He needs that behavior to balance the hate. Without it he would go mad. He would be useless at that point." 

"Hmmm." The frown remained on Megatron.

"However, he could be taught to merely think of the Constructicons being under threat, and his hate will rise. If Aviator thinks he is fighting to protect the Constructicons he would be ruthless in battle. Autobots could be included as threats to the Constructicons."

Megatron's frown had been turned upside down at hearing Soundwave's statement. "And therefore Aviator could be turned into an Autobot killer."

"Affirmative." Soundwave nodded. "All is needed is training and experience."

"I want to see what Motormaster saw. I want to see this "hate" he has. What is the young Constructicon doing now?"

"Recharging."

"When the Constructicons are finished with Astrotrain, tell Scrapper to bring Aviator to the non-projectile armory when is finished recharging and let me know."

Soundwave nodded and head toward the door out.

"One more thing."

Soundwave stopped.

"Tell Scrapper to stay with him until I get there. Just in case, I may need a trigger." Megatron added.

Soundwave again nodded and exited the room.

"This should be interesting....." A smirk crossed Megatron's face.

***************************************************************

Megatron was eyeing a curved sword when Aviator entered the armory followed by Scrapper. 

"Well Aviator it sounds like you've been even more busy since I saw you last." Megatron said sternly, not looking at the aforementioned seeker.

"Yes I suppose I have. some willingly, some not so willing." Aviator tried to keep his voice steady. 

"Come here, Aviator."  Megatron motioned to a spot to his right.

With a slight push from Scrapper, Aviator quickly walked across the room to the commander in chief.

"Megatron." Aviator stood in the spot Megatron had indicated before.

"So have the boys shown you Devastator yet?" Megatron continued to eye the racks of different styles of weapons.

"Uh, no. No, they haven't yet." Aviator said quietly looking at the ground.

"Really? What's the hold back Scrapper?" Megatron turned to look back at the Constructicon foremech.

"Uh, well we haven't had much time working on the projects and doing our various duties." Scrapper answered quickly, obviously caught off guard by the question.

"That's never stopped you before."

"Uh, well Mixmaster's been upset lately and he doesn't want to spread the full brunt of that to the rest of us by combining."

"Ah, well that does makes sense. But even though he is upset he did find a way to make that alloy, so I won't continue to press for an explanation."

The Decepticon commander took out a very large energon sword and seemed to look at it with a certain satisfaction. He moved his right hand to the beginning of the sword's hilt and held the end out to Aviator. "Let's see you wield this."

It was obvious the youth was not prepared for the sword's weight for when Megatron let go, the sword's end immediately clunked to the ground even though Aviator was holding onto it with both hands. Megatron gave the young jet a "you're kidding me" look, then turned his head and motioned Scrapper over. Apparently Aviator didn't like the prospect of defeat in front of Scrapper. With great difficulty the Constructicon jet lifted the sword and managed to keep it up.

Megatron smirked and pulled out another sword for himself. "Now attack me."

"I can't" Aviator said through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Megatron growled. "Managed to use a sword this same size, weight and model against Motormaster."

"That was different." The kid's voice sounded strained.

"How?" 

"I was angry" Aviator replied.

"And you're not now?" Megatron asked.

"Not enough." Aviator hissed.  It was becoming harder to hold the sword every passing microsecond.

"Oh I see. Megatron nodded. "Let's try something different."

Without another word Megatron grabbed Scrapper and held a sword against the Constructicon Foremech's neck.

"Show me your hatred or I shall have your creator's head!" Megatron spat.

Aviators when through three different expressions, surprise and disbelief, horror then.....then there it was. The fear melted away, to reveal glowing red optics burning so deep, that if you fell in, you would suffer terrible agony forever. 

Hate.

Aviator burned with it. All trouble holding the sword was gone. Every inch of Aviator circuitry looked ready to attack. To lunge forward and tear apart the person who dared offend him. Yet, he did not. Megatron realized the reason. He was still holding on to Scrapper. The boy had enough control to hold himself back until Scrapper was out of harm's way, or at least until he could think of how he could attack without getting Scrapper hurt. 

'Interesting. Now let's see him in action.' Megatron thought, shoving Scrapper aside.

The microsecond Scrapper was out of the way, Aviator pushed off the ground and rocketed to the Decepticon commander. Sparks flew when the two opponents clashed. Megatron finally got a close look at Aviator's visor full of hate. The look was pure, unadulterated hate. He knew that kind of hate well. He had felt it many times before, and he understood how much strength that hate gave you, you felt you could move planets with it. 

Aviator cut and thrust with amazing strength, but Megatron effortlessly blocked and/or dodged each and every one. Understandable, the kid so far had only training in Aerial Combat and target practice, not in non projectile weaponry, at least none beyond data technique download. However there was one thing the youth did have in his favor. He never made the same mistake twice.

The heavy sword was beginning to strain and take its toll on Aviator's endurance, and it seemed in his current "hate" mode he had not the cognition to break away and get another.

"Scrapper, you best stop your youth before he wears himself out completely." Megatron calmly called to the Foremech spectator, while blocking and another strike from the Constructicon jet.

"Aviator that's enough!" Scrapper yelled.

Aviator stopped in mid charge and looked at Scrapper. The hate glow faded from his visor and the sword clanked against the ground.

"Forgive me Megatron, I know I swore loyalty to you, but you should not have threatened Scrapper like that." Aviator growled at the Decepticon Commander.

"Well it seems the child has some nerve." Starscream chuckled leaning against the armory doorway.

Megatron glared over at Starscream then looked back at Aviator "Well Aviator I wanted to see the power you used when you fought Motormaster. However you could not do it yourself, so I had to threaten Scrapper to get you to activate it. Now you would not want that to happen in battle with the enemy would you? To have your enemy threaten your Constructicons before you can bring yourself to protect them."

"No. No I don't want that to happen, but I don't know how to control it. Can you teach me?!"

"I afraid I can not, I haven't the time. Though I do have piece of advice, try to get it  so that all you have to do is think of your enemy trying to kill your Constructicons, and the hate comes. And when you have it, practice with it so you can still keep a somewhat cognitive head. That may prove useful." Megatron said sternly.

"That is good advice. I shall follow it. I won't let my enemies be a threat. I'll destroy them before they could ever do harm!" Aviator called back confidently, but seriously.

"Good words, but do you have anything to back up with." Starscream walked from his place at doorway to where they were standing in the middle of the room.

"Who asked you?!" Scrapper snapped at the Air Commander.

Starscream narrowed his optics at the Constructicon foremech. Megatron noticed Aviator tense up at that.

"Well he has one thing in his favor." Megatron stated catching everyone's attention. "He doesn't make the same mistake twice."

"Of course he doesn't, Hook does not and neither do I." Scrapper insisted.

"That would make sense." Megatron said putting his sword on it's spot in the racks. 

"Yes, but I still have one question." Starscream walked up to Aviator. "How is your courage?"

"Well, I don't want to be a martyr, but I won't to be coward either." Aviator stated, not looking the slightest bit intimidated.

"Really? We'll see about that." Starscream smirked and turned his back to Aviator. "We shall see."

With that Starscream pulled out his own personal saber, whirled around on Aviator and thrust it forward.

Scrapper gasped.

"At ease Scrapper no one's hurt." Megatron said barely above whisper.

Starscream held the saber steady, whose blade was in the space between Aviator's air intake cowling and his face. The young Constructicon had not even flinched.

"Does this saber of yours wish to kill me?" Aviator stared straight at the Air Commander, his visor unwavering and cold, with a voice to match it. 

"I see you watching me, you always arrive early to sparring and leave late to watch me practice on my own. You're trying to learn me, but it _won't_ make up for the nearly ten million years experience I have gained and survived." Starscream growled, pulling the saber back leaving a rather deep cut on the side of Aviator's chin. Without another word the Air Commander turned on his heal and stalked out of the room.

"I really hate him." Scrapper hissed.

"Well at least Aviator's nerve passed it's test." Megatron stated. 

"True." Scrapper spoke with a spark of pride in his voice.

"Either way Aviator, work on this hate of yours, master it and we shall see about getting you some advanced specialized training. I certainly hope you do, it's always a pity to have wasted potential." Megatron said walking to the door of the armory. "And one more thing, I noticed your hands shifting places on the hilt of the sword, obviously they like to be busy, not surprising. I suggest for you to use the twin swords, one for each hand. But be careful or you might end up cutting your own hands off."

Without another word the Decepticon Commander exited the room leaving the two Constructicons to ponder his advice.

*****************************************

_There you have it, the Megatron chapter._

_I hope it was to your liking._

_Now the next two chapters, are not going to be from a particular point of view, but we are drawing near the great confrontation between the Air Commander and his new lethal thorn._

_Next chapter:_

_Showdown Part 1_

_Till Next Time _

_-Vega Sailor_


	19. Showdown Part 1: Broken Spark

**Showdown: Broken Spark**

Soundwave wasn't the only one who had all of the computer access codes. Starscream being Air Commander had access privileges too. He decided he'd do a little research of his own. He finally came across something interesting, the electronic journals kept by the Constructicons. Mostly it was a lot about their lives, which was kind a boring, until finally, he skipped to the May and June 1987 entries. There were a lot of comments about him, but that was no surprise, the interesting part when he found the entries talking about Aviator. Starscream smiled, he knew a certain someone who might want to see these.

********************************************

Aviator was sitting in his room, the one that had been all but forgotten except by Scavenger who had stored his collection there until he suggested clearing it out for Aviator. Hook and Scrapper had helped him install a recharge bed and a computer, but other than that he was left to fix it on his own. Aviator loved it, being a Constructicon in was in his programming. When he wasn't sparring, helping the others or learning building skills from each of the other Constructicons, he was working on his room. He was currently welding some cracks in one of the metal walls. 

'Temperature and timing,' Aviator repeated some words of advice Scavenger had given him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Aviator's voice chimed, as he switched off the welder.

Then the last person he ever expected to walk in, walked in.

"Go out!" Aviator growled at Starscream.

"Now, now don't be so rude." Starscream managed to keep his voice calm, when all he really wanted to do was beat the boy to pulp and hear him beg for mercy. "I merely came to explain some of my actions."

"There's no need to spend your time doing that it would be a waste. No explanation will change my opinion of you." Aviator said coldly.

Starscream's fists clenched, but his face did not reflect this action.

"So you're really secure of yourself in this little group."

"Yes."

"Are sure?"

"Of course." Aviator narrowed his optics.

"So you're part of Devastator then?" Starscream raised and optic brow.

"N-no, but---"

"But? Are they planning to?" Starscream smirked.

"Well, they're very busy so it hasn't been talked about that's all." Aviator said quickly.

'He's being defensive. I've got him.' Starscream was laughing inside. His plan was working like a charm. "Can you truly be sure of what they think of you?"

"Are you implying that the Constructicons would lie to me?!" Aviator growled storming up to the Air Commander.

"Not at all, I was merely asking you a question, one you should probably ask yourself like are you sure you weren't created as a tool to get at me?" Starscream put on a false look of concern. He had to be careful with his words, if he out and out insulted the Constructicons, Aviator wouldn't take the words to core. However if he were subtle, he could easily slip dangerous questions and doubts into the boys mind. Which was all Starscream needed. "Mere tools don't get to be part of Devastator, you know?"

The last question seemed to hit the boy's core hard, for he could not seem to bring out an answer. Starscream had him, now to plant one more thing so he could leave before one of the Constructicons walked in.

"You know, being a Constructicon you do have access to the Constructicons' electrical journals, you could look at the entries around the time of your creation, and find out what they really think."

"They're......They're....journals." Aviator paused, Starscream smiled. He knew the kid was thinking about it. He had him. "No. No I can't do that, I couldn't. Not to them. Maybe to someone else, but not them."

"Well, I've said all I came to say. Primus knows how you are going survive in this world Aviator." Starscream sighed, opened the door and stepped out. Once the door had closed behind him, Starscream smiled. "Hook, line and sinker, as the humans say. Fitting expression for the young twerp. He took the bait, now it's only a matter of time........."

***********************************************

Aviator stood there in silence. The words of Starscream echoed in his mind.

_What do they really think of you?_

Aviator shivered. The Constructicons wouldn't lie to him, would they? Not Mixmaster. Not Scavenger. They wouldn't do that to him right?

_So you are a part of Devastator then?_

No. No he wasn't. Oh he wanted to so much. To feel the mental bond the others felt, to belong with them, to not be rejected and abandoned, to not be a.....a.....

_Are you sure you weren't created as a tool to get at me?_

A tool.

_Mere tools don't get to be part of Devastator, you know?_

He wasn't just a tool, he couldn't be. Was that all he meant to them? No. No. It could not be, he couldn't bare that thought. 

_Tools don't get to be part of Devastator._

He felt a sudden emptiness. It was as if someone had ripped out his very core, but left him alive to wander lost and abandoned forever.

_What do they really think of you?_

Aviator shook his head.

_The Constructicons' electrical journals._

The Journals. Aviator looked over at his computer. No he couldn't do that, he couldn't betray their trust. But then again, had not they possibly betrayed his? There was only one way to know.

Within minutes he was reading the May entries.

****************************************

Soundwave was walking out of his room when Starscream passed by with a very smug smile on his face.

"What have you done?" Soundwave demanded coldly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Starscream stopped and looked over his shoulder at Soundwave.

"I would," Soundwave replied.

"Well, it's none of your business, though no doubt you'll find out anyway, you're very good at that." Starscream sneered and continued walking.

To the untrained optic Soundwave would have appeared as stoic as ever, but to those who knew him well, they could see if looks could kill, Starscream wouldn't know what hit him. Unfortunately, looks couldn't kill, and Starscream's mental barriers were near impenetrable. He instead pressed the eject button on his shoulder and called out, "Ravage; eject. Operation; location. Target; Aviator." 

The cassette panzer transformed, landed elegantly on its feet, and took off down the hallway.

*******************************************************

_May 20, 1987_

****

**_Bonecrusher_**

No new members! No way! No how!

_May 20, 1987_

**_Hook_**

_I think Scrapper should just forget about "Aviator."_

_May 20, 1987****_

**_Longhaul_**__

_I don't feel like adjusting to someone new. Plain and simple._

_May 20, 1987_

**_Scavenger_**

_Longhaul and Bonecrusher may be right on that point.  _

_May 20, 1987_

**_Scrapper_**

_Apparently they don't like the idea a seventh member._

Aviator felt his core turn cold as he read the entries. They confirmed everything Starscream said.

_"The "Aviator Project" is complete……."_

_"I hate the idea of a new guy, but I hate backing down to Starscream a lot more." _

_"……The perfect rival to that egotistical flying jerk off in the sky, Starscream." _

_"I gotta admit the new guy looks pretty cool……" _

_"Oh Primus he's beautiful! That will show the mean Starscream what for……"_

_"……at least we don't have to say we backed down on a bet from that flyboy Starscream……"_

_"………Starscream!"_

**_"………Starscream!!"_**

****

**_"………Starscream!!"_**

****

Just a tool. 

Aviator tried so hard to hold  oily optic fluid from spilling down the sides of his face, but it was no use.

Suddenly his screen beeped. He was receiving a message from Cybertron, and the sender was Mixmaster no less.

There was a ray of hope warming Aviator's core. Mixmaster was the only one who didn't advocate his creation because of Starscream. Maybe this was all a mistake, Mixmaster would tell him.

Aviator just finished wiping the optic fluid from his face when Mixmaster's image came on the screen.

"Greetings Star traveller!" Mixmaster's cheerful greeting greatly lifted Aviator's spirits. "I am a genius! We figured out the formula, ran tests and everything went like clockwork, yes clockwork. Now that we've got the synthesized version, we won't have to even mine the stuff anymore, which, I might add, means Scavenger, Longhaul and I are coming home!"

"That's wonderful news." Aviator managed to smile, but his voice lacked his face's luster.

"What's the matter? You're all right, yes?" Concern immediately crossed Mixmaster's face. "Those nasty Stunticons haven't been bothering you again have they?"

'Come Aviator, just spit it out. Why are you so afraid of the answer?' Aviator thought hurriedly himself.

"Um, Mixmaster, was I originally created just so you guys could out do Starscream? Is that why I'm here?"  Aviator's voice quavered out.

"What?!" Mixmaster was clearly taken aback by Aviator's question and he equally stumbled for an answer. This told aviator that the answer was the one he most feared.

"Please, just answer. I don't want to suffer like this." Aviator was on the verge tearing up again.

Mixmaster opened his mouth to say something besides the answer he was going to give, but nothing came out, except, "yes, it's true."

The sorrow that came across Aviator's face cut through Mixmaster more painful than any laser shot he had ever suffered.

"Aviator, wait don't----" was all Mixmaster got out before Aviator severed the communication link. He looked around, for some reason he just couldn't stay in his room. It hurt too much. 

The young jet trudged slowly down the side hallway until he came to an intersection where you could go into the workshop, go back down the hall to the Constructicons' quarters or take the third hallway that lead to the main Decepticon base. He stopped just before the doorway of the workshop. When he heard the voices of Scrapper, Hook and Bonecrusher.

"So are we agreed then?" Scrapper's voice spoke up.

"Yes, Aviator should not become part of Devastator." Hook's business like voice chimed in.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Bonecrusher huffed. " I agree."

Crushed........

That's what Aviator felt like. He felt like they were stomping out his very spark.

He ran. He ran down the hallway that connected to the Decepticon base. He didn't know where he was running, or why. He just knew he had to get away, away from those he loved most.......

*******************************************

Picked up the trail of the target quite quickly. The Aviator had been down this hallway recently. Soundwave was following closely behind.

Ravage sniffed at a door to one of the storage rooms. 

Target located!

Soundwave opened the door followed Ravage in. Sure enough, there was Aviator sitting against the wall, knees pulled almost up to his chest with his head resting on them. The jet was mumbling some incoherent babble, but not inaudible.

"Hate. Hate. no. rejection. tool. abandon. no gestalt. trust. break. hurts. so much pain. it hurts. it hurts. it hurts."

"Aviator?" Soundwave's voice seemed to wake the jet out of his babbling stupor.

"What do you want?" Aviator growled, looking up at Soundwave with pain, anger, sorrow and an optic fluid written on his face.

"What happened?"

"They rejected me. I'm just a tool, that's all I am to them! I'm nothing." Aviator laid his head back down onto his knees.

"Can you prove otherwise?"

"I don't know, there isn't anything that I can----" Aviator stopped and looked up again, but he was looking at Soundwave. His visor didn't seem to focus on anything at all. Then his face pulled into a cold, determined, seriousness. He wiped the optic fluid from his face and stood up.

"I'm going to do what I was built to do. I'm going to challenge Starscream."

"That is unadvisable."

"I know."

"His talents are such you could never overpower. His experience is beyond which you can touch." Soundwave managed to keep the surprise and irritation at the youth's foolishness from his voice

"Then I'm dead!" Aviator yelled back, but the cold serious expression remained. "Either way it will rid me of this pain in my spark."

Soundwave remained silent. He could not fight that reasoning.....

*******************************

_A chapter with plenty of Aviator angst. Poor Aviator._

_See the journal entries at the beginning, tie in at the end. And there will be more later._

_Next chapter:_

_Showdown: Duel_

_Till Next Time_

_-Vega Sailor_


	20. Showdown Part 2: Duel

**Showdown: Duel**

"Greetings Mighty Megatron. Safe journey I trust?" Starscream smirked at the image of Megatron on the view screen.

"Like you care." Megatron growled. "I'm sending Mixmaster, Scavenger, and Longhaul back home with Astrotrain. I will be going over the major plans with Shockwave, and I will return within two earth days. If I find there has been disaster at the base you'll wish I'd blasted you after the Bruticus incident, and where the blast is Soundwave?!"

On cue the door opened to reveal Soundwave and Aviator. Soundwave shook his head and walked over to his seat at the command computer.

Megatron and Starscream looked at the cassette deck, and then back at Aviator, who drew out an energon saber from subspace.

"Commander Starscream! I challenge you to a duel, utilizing non-projectile weapons. Do you accept, or are you afraid to fight with out your precious null ray?" Aviator smirked pointing the Saber at the Air Commander; he was determined not to show Starscream's words had affected him in the slightest.

Starscream smirked back. "Why Aviator, this so sudden. I don't know what to say."

"What's this about?" Megatron look to Soundwave, who gave him an 'I tried to stop him' look, then turned back to Aviator.

"I'm going to perform my function, what I was built for. I challenge you, Starscream. What is your answer?" Aviator answered firmly.

"Aviator. You know you're not ready for this, so why are you throwing your life away?" Megatron raised an optic brow. 

"I accept." Starscream spoke before Aviator could answer Megatron's question.

"Wait a minute! I haven't approved this yet!" Megatron demanded.

"Oh mighty Megatron, surely you would not undermine the Decepticon rebellious, fighting spirit." Starscream said in a mock-valiant****voice.

"No, but I also don't want my Air Commander and a member of my best construction team beating the living slag out of each other while I'm on Cybertron." Megatron shot back.

"Look at it this way, Starscream and I are the latest thing, it'll keep everyone entertained in your absence Megatron." Aviator spoke calmly.

"He's got a point." Starscream smirked again.

"Yes he does." Megatron paused and thought. _And it would keep Starscream busy so he can't do anything behind my back**. **_****

"Very well. I Approve." Megatron announced. "Have your fight."

Starscream nodded and turned to Aviator. "After you."

"You first." Aviator replied.

"Clever boy." Starscream smiled and walked toward the door with Aviator following close behind.

*********************************************************

"Guys!"

Skywarp burst into the Decepticon lounge where, The Stunticons and the Combaticons were watching Brawl and Dragstrip duke it out.

"Aviator's taking on Starscream! Let's go!"

Skywarp dashed down the Hallway with the two gestalt teams running close behind. Aviator vs. Starscream was much better than Dragstrip vs. Brawl.

***********************************************************

Since Aviator had made the challenge and set the rules, Starscream got to choose the battleground. Aviator watched, almost mesmerized by the changing landscapes they flew over. From blue water, green grass, to red earth and rock. He'd only seen a little bit of earth on his outings with Longhaul. Sure he'd been to Cybertron too, but once and it was only for a short time. He only went there when he heard about the mining accident from Longhaul, and once he was there he was so worried about Mixmaster, he had not taken the time to look around. However, he had noticed how different they were. Cybertron with its cool grays and glowing lights shimmering, and glistening almost identical to the sky above it. The same kind of sky that hung above the planet Earth. Earth with all of it's changing colors and environments, in some ways, Aviator found it much more exciting than beautiful Cybertron. Though it was not like he would not respond to an order to destroy everything. Still, both Cybertron and Earth had their good points.

Aviator was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Starscream veer down toward the earth, transformed into robot mode and landed on a rock tower just below. Aviator followed suit. Starscream drew out his energon saber, as did Aviator.

"So this is it." Aviator said coldly.

"So it is." Starscream smirked.

The two opponents were about to move to attack when they heard voice call from above.

"Wait!"

Aviator and Starscream looked to see Onslaught, followed by the other Combaticons and about half the Decepticon army. The Combaticon leader landed beside the Air Commander and the Constructicon seeker.

"Come out to watch the fun Onslaught?" Starscream inquired amused.

"Of course, you two are the most anticipated fight of the year, next to you vs. Soundwave, and the ultimate battle you vs. Megatron. But this is still a special event and it must be done properly." Onslaught said matter-of-factly. 

Starscream sighed as he watched the other Decepticons land around them, and noticed the fact that Aviator did not seem too unnerved at the idea of having an audience. "Might as well."

"All right. Gentlemen to me." Starscream and Aviator step to either side of Onslaught." Now let us go over the rules: no biting, no scratching, and no transforming. You may not throw your blades, and this being a non-projectile match you may not use any other weapon than the sabers you have out of subspace now. Body parts don't count as weapons. Now if quarter is asked--" 

"No quarter will be asked." Aviator interrupted coldly.

"Or given." Starscream smirked back.

"Then move ten paces away and commence on my mark." Onslaught finished and stepped out of the way of the combatants as they backed away from each other for ten paces. 

A clap from Onslaught's hands broke the silence. Then came the sounds of rushing air and dust, then the clash of energon sabers as the Air Commander and the Constructicon Seeker met in battle.

*************************************************

Astrotrain landed in the cargo bay where Scrapper, Hook and Bonecrusher were waiting.  The second Astrotrain's hatch was open; Mixmaster dashed out faster than a photon charge from a blaster, followed by Scavenger and Longhaul.

"Scrapper, Hook, where's Aviator? I must talk to him." Mixmaster looked frantic.

"Good question. We were looking for him when we got the message you guys were coming back." Bonecrusher answered. "Figured he'd be here already."

Horror etched across Mixmaster's face at hearing this.

"Mixmaster?" Scrapper placed a hand on the chemist shoulder.

"Oh Primus, what-what have I done?" Mixmaster whispered.

"Mix, what happened?" Scrapper asked quietly, but urgently

"I-I-I told him the truth." Mixmaster said a little louder. "He asked me why we had built him, and I told him the truth, I did. Oh, Primus, his face. His face when I told him, such sorrow, such sorrow there was."

"Why would he ask that?" Hook raised an optic brow.

"He might have overheard our conversation earlier." Scrapper's visor widened slightly.

"Then he would have heard that he should not become part of Devastator--"

"What?!" Mixmaster practically screamed out.

 "--**_Until_** we figure out how to do it without destroying his mind." Hook corrected.

"But what if he only caught part of what we said...." Bonecrusher trailed off.

"He would think he means nothing to us." Scavenger finished, his voice quavering.

Hook jaw dropped slightly.

"We gotta find 'im!" Longhaul shouted.

"But where could he be?" Scrapper worried.

"Taking on Starscream."

The Constructicons swiveled to look at Astrotrain. The triple-changer was surprised himself; he'd never seen such alarmed looks on all of the Constructicons' faces.

"Blitzwing just contacted me, he says if I don't get my chassis over to him quick, I'm gonna miss out on the big duel between Starscream and Aviator." Astrotrain said calmly.

"You must take-take us there now, you must!" Mixmaster ran toward the triple-changer

"Okay, okay don't get your cables in a knot." Astrotrain transformed into space shuttle mode. The triple changer figured it would be wise to help the distressed Construction crew. It was always wise to be on the good side of the mechs in charge of repairing you. "Hop in."

*****************************************

It was no use. Aviator knew it. Wherever he struck, wherever he attacked, Starscream always blocked or dodged, he predicted every one of the younger jet's moves. This ability, Aviator thought, must come with the Air Commander's accumulated experience. Soundwave was right; challenging the infamous Starscream was suicide. However, Aviator had no regret, none whatsoever. If he died, so what? He wouldn't be missed; he was just a tool after all. At the very least he'd die challenging the legendary Starscream.

Just a tool.

_Tools don't become part of Devastator._

Wouldn't be missed.

So far, Starscream had just been defending against Aviator's attacks. Aviator was beginning to wonder when the Air Commander was going to start going on the offensive. It was then Aviator came to a realization that made him seethe inside.

Aviator pushed away from Starscream. The Air Commander tilted his head in surprise, but he was still smirking. The two combatants were just levitating in midair, even though they were in bipedal mode; all transformers were flight capable whether they were jets or not. Aviator looked down at the Decepticon spectators and knew exactly what Starscream was pulling.

"You're making a fool of me!" Aviator shouted. "I challenged you to a fight, so fight me!"

"Whatever do you mean? I was just--" Starscream purred.

"Giving me more of your slag! Always twisting what's true and what's not. Stop it!"

Starscream frowned and his optics narrowed, voice turning colder than ice. "Too bad, I had hoped of giving our fellow Decepticons a good show, but if death is what you want, so be it!"

********************************************

"Mixmaster? Are you all right?" Scavenger touched the chemist's shoulder plate.

"No. I-I'm not!" the chemist hissed. **__**

Hook and Scrapper exchanged worried glances, as did Longhaul and Bonecrusher.

"Astrotrain how much longer?" Scrapper demanded.

"Look if I go any faster I run the risk of blowing something, which I might add will stop us dead in our tracks. Give me a break I just brought you guys back from Cybertron."

"Take the risk!" shouted Mixmaster. "Get us there and we will give you any upgrade you want!"

"Now you're talkin'!" Astrotrain's enthusiastic voice came over the com. The Constructicons were jolted back when the triple changer kicked on his thrusters to full blast and took off.

********************************************

_He is so fast. He knew everything._ **__**

Aviator at the same time feared and marveled at Starscream's attacks. He was just barely keeping Starscream's sword point from piercing his vital systems. Even still by the calm amused expression Aviator could tell Starscream was still holding back. The young jet couldn't imagine what the Air Commander would be like if he put his full capabilities into the mix.

The youth saw the Air Commander's weapon coming at his core. He pushed himself to the right but he had not seen the attack coming soon enough. The sharp blade glanced his left shoulder, but it stabbed direct on target through his left wing. 

Aviator let a small gasp escape his lips. Getting hit in the wings in a battle like this was not particularly maiming, but it was as painful as the burn of a smelting pit. Starscream pulled the blade back as quickly as he'd stabbed it in and smirked.

"And that's only the beginning." Starscream sneered, looking for the cowering fear in Aviator's visor. He found none.

"Come then!" the younger jet spat.

Starscream frowned and felt his anger flare at not finding what he was looking for.

"Stupid! Stupid! Child!" Starscream snarled and blasted just past the young seeker, swung his arm around, sword in hand and slashed across the child's back.

While his opponent was trying to recover himself, the Air Commander raised his sword again, then slashed it downwards, slicing Aviator's right wing clean off. Before Aviator even realized this had happened, the left wing met its twin's fate. Aviator's flight systems shorted out and he began to fall. He clawed at the air hoping to find something to hold on to. Surprisingly enough, something caught him.

Starscream had hold of Aviator's left arm, whose sword was still clenched in his right hand. Starscream smirked down at his doomed opponent.

"Tell me. Where are your precious Constructicons?" The Air Commander sneered. Then there it was, the fear he had been looking for, revealed itself from behind Aviator's visor. "They didn't even come to see if you would succeed or fail."

"Stop it." 

"Now why would they do that?"

_"Stop it!"_ Aviator fear turned to anger as he screamed and brought his sword-laden right hand up and slashed at the Air Commander, who easily blocked the strike with his own weapon. 

Starscream frowned, cold and sinister. The games were over. "That was the wrong answer boy."

Aviator felt horror then shock as Starscream brought the saber around and sliced right through the young jet's left arm, severing the only thing keeping him in the air. 

Aviator fell. 

There was no hope.

He had failed.

Just like in his dream.

Rejected.

Just a tool that was no longer needed.

Aviator didn't even feel the pain as his chest smashed against the ground. The pain he felt in his spark drowned out everything else.

He had failed.

**************************************

Mixmaster shivered. 

"We have to get to him before...before..." Mixmaster trailed off, while Scavenger petted him on the back.

"I don't get it, Mix." Bonecrusher spoke up, " One minute you're Jack Frost to the kid; the next you're nearly having a nervous breakdown over him." **__**

"When I was Jack Frost, it was before Aviator saved my life." Mixmaster said barely above a whisper.

"What?!"

"Oh Primus!"

"What are you talking about?!" 

"When?!"

"How?!"

"After-after Longhaul and Scavenger went home I...I...St-st-stop look-look-looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Scrapper spoke with both surprise and concern.

"Like-like-like you are now." The chemist put his hands on Scrapper's shoulders. "Like Starscream and Motormaster your optics, ever acknowledging and reminding me of my-my-my "problem.' It hurts. It hurts so-so much to see it coming from you, all of you. Your gracious, unrelenting pity. I love you…and yet I hate you for that."

Mixmaster gently rested his head on Scrapper's chest. "Forgive me I know you mean well, but-but-but it still hurts so much. Then Motormaster and Starscream, their jibes finally broke me. On Cybertron, it-it-it was so easy. The smelting pits, I wanted to throw myself in."

"Oh Mixmaster." Scavenger said, placing a hand on the distraught chemist's head.

"I did. I was falling, but _he_ pulled me back." Mixmaster whispered, his voice quavered, but surprisingly had stopped stuttering. "Aviator pulled me back. His optics they don't, they don't look at me with that pity. They don't constantly remind me of the terribleness in me. That's all I've ever wanted, just for someone to look at me like that. Just once. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, but I had to say it. Do you hate me for that?"

"No." Scrapper said placing a hand on Mixmaster's back. "I understand. Don't worry we'll get him back."

"I take it Aviator has become your sanity?" Hook more asked than said.

"He is." Mixmaster replied quietly, straightening up. 

"Glad somthin' has." Longhaul almost chuckled as Bonecrusher nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly enough, instead of looking insulted, Mixmaster only smiled at Longhaul's remark.

"Me too."

"You guys better knock it off or I'm gonna regurgitate my energon." Astrotrain's voice came over the com.

"I think I have ta' go with the triple-changer on this one." Bonecrusher grunted.

The Constructicons let out a simultaneous chuckle, relieving some of the terrible tension, but then they fell into a serious silence.

"He did defend me." Scavenger broke the silence. "We should do so for him. And I've gotten used to having him around. He is always so happy. I miss it him already just by the thought of him not being here."

"He's the only one who can convince me my job's not so bad. I'm not complainin'," Longhaul offered. 

"I say we keep him just for that." Bonecrusher smirked.

"He's a quick learner and he's not sloppy. It would be nice to have an extra pair of dexterous hands like mine." Hook stated calmly.

"His mind is indeed a lot more stable than I could have imagined." Scrapper said gravely. "Though I don't know how stable it is now."

"It will be when he knows we're with him again. I'm sure of it." affirmed Mixmaster.

"I hope we get there in time." worried Scavenger.

"Primus, I pray so." Mixmaster leaned back against Astrotrain's hull.

"Aviator..."

********************************************************

Aviator's visor flickered. **__**

His mind woke up.

_Aviator..._

I failed. They have no reason to keep me.

_You don't make me nervous._

Huh?

_I've lost my stutter. I can speak._

Mixmaster.

_You were so brave._

Scavenger.

_You're so delightfully innocent._

Scrapper.

_Don't worry about your willpower. I'm part a' you too, remember?_

Longhaul.

_Damn right he's a Constructicon!_

Bonecrusher.

_Just remember boy, it's good to fight, but do it in moderation. You'll save yourself a lot of pain and grief._

Hook.

Why am I doing this? Why did I doubt? Hook is right. Maybe, it was all a mistake. Maybe I heard wrong. I didn't even talk to them, I read their private words, I doubted them...

_Oh Primus may they forgive me. I have to tell them. I have to tell them how sorry I am._ **__**

Aviator heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Hey Starscream! How about you let me finish him off?" Motormaster sneered.

"No way! You had your chance! You might let him escape again." Starscream spat with a smirk upon his face. All of the Decepticon spectators burst out laughing at Motormaster's expense, who growled murderously at everyone.

"What a shame. So young." Thundercracker sighed after his chuckles at Motormaster had died down.

"So what? Many die younger than him." Skywarp shrugged.

"Yeah, but those are drones." Thundercracker pointed out.

"True." Skywarp watched Starscream walk casually over to the fallen Aviator.

"I wonder what made him do it? He didn't seem like the stupid type." Thundercracker pondered.

"Oh well, too late now." Skywarp shrugged again.

"Still, it seems like a waste." 

"Hey kid! Only 20 seconds until you die!" Ramjet called out in a singsong voice. "Serves you right!"

A disgusted look came across the Thundercracker's face for a microsecond when he glanced back at Ramjet, but said nothing.

_Die?! No I can't die yet! Not until I've seen them again. I have to live!__ ****_

****

The young jet shivered.

Everyone was clearly surprised when Aviator, despite the gaping gash in his back, his smashed up chest, and the leaking stump where his arm used to be, managed to slowly pull himself to his feet.

"Starscream, you asked why the Constructicons did not come, I betrayed them, that's why. Now I ask that you refrain from killing me until I can see them, and ask for their forgiveness."

The Air Commander smiled. "Neither asked nor given. That was the agreement, you came to your realization too late."

Aviator's visor widened. "But--"

"A deal's a deal." 

"Please, I must!" Aviator's voice was turning angry.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Starscream smirked.

Aviator's optics began to glow as his right hand clenched around the hilt of the sword he was holding.

"Get out of my way!" The young jet growled dangerously.

"No."

_"Get out!"_ Aviator screamed and launched himself toward Starscream, sword out in front, wielding it by the one arm he had left.

Starscream was clearly surprised at the sudden burst of speed from his terribly wounded opponent, considering he barely got out of the way of the attack. However, he soon felt a sharp pain in his cheek under his right optic. It was then he realized the child had caught him. Few knew that if you were quick enough, and angled a sword, or any other pointy ended non-projectile weapon, just right at the right time you could drive it right through Starscream's head. Fortunately for Starscream, Aviator was greatly slowed by the lost of energon, but the kid still had figured it out.  The blade cut.

Starscream growled when he heard Aviator coming at him. Starscream whirled around, moved out of the way of the attack, grabbed Aviator's arm with one hand, and with the other brought up his sword and ended the fight...

****************************************

Mixmaster gasped, his hand immediately going to his abdomen. He looked down. Everything was intact; his internal diagnostics indicated everything was nominal. He didn't feel pain really; he just felt something.

"Did you feel that?" He whispered to the others.

"I felt something." Scavenger shivered.

"Me too." Scrapper placed a hand on his abdomen as well.

"I did." Hook spoke up.

"Now that ya' mention it I felt somethin' too." Longhaul admitted.

"Yeah." Bonecrusher added in a whisper.

"Maybe you're all getting air sickness. No worries though, we'll be there in about thirty seconds, prepare to unload." Astrotrain called.

******************************************************

Aviator felt the horrible pain flow through his body as Starscream's blade pierced his abdomen and came out through his back. His own sword dropped from his hand. 

Starscream pulled his sword back from its barely living sheath. Aviator staggered back and probably would have fallen over had he not backed into a rock first. Aviator had his hand over his abdomen feebly trying to keep his energon in. He slumped to his knees leaving a trail of lost energon behind him. He used his now energon stained hand to stable himself against the rock, to try and stand, but it was no good. He had lost too much. What little was left was being diverted to his vital systems, taking it away from his lower body motor relays.

"Poor deluded child." Starscream frowned. "Don't you get it? Once you make a mistake, once you do something incredibly stupid, once you betray, you can never go back. You can say you're sorry all you want, but life isn't like that!"

Aviator looked up at Starscream; there was no fear written on his face, just confusion.**__**

"They never come back you understand! They never stand by you. The minute you show any kind of difference they curse and abandon you!" Starscream shrieked. "Don't you get it!? They will never come back!"

"This isn't about me anymore is it?" Aviator choked out, "what happened to you?"

Starscream's optics widen at this, and even more so when he saw Aviator's visor melt from confusion to not fear, sorrow or even hate, but to a look of pity, almost understanding. The Air Commander felt his anger flare, Aviator was pitying him? Him?! Starscream the mighty! 

He backhanded the young jet across the face, leaving a good-sized dent. Aviator shuddered as he leaned on the hard surface. 

The two jets were so engrossed with their actions toward each other; they failed to notice Astrotrain land.

"Normally I would consider killing you a mercy, but under the present circumstances it seems it wouldn't be. That's good, because I don't feel like being merciful today." Starscream sneered, raising his sword above his head, clearly aiming to slice it right down through Aviator's brain module. 

Aviator shut off his visor. Waiting for the deathblow, praying silently to Primus, wishing he could see the Constructicons one last time. 

He heard the clang of metal against metal and a sharp gasp of pain, but it wasn't from him. Aviator turned his visor back online and looked up. Instead of seeing Starscream, he found himself looking into a face he never expected to see again.

"Mix-Mixmaster?" Aviator whispered. Mixmaster had his hands on the rock for support and his body arched protectively overhead, and the young jet soon saw why he was not dead. Starscream's sword lay embedded in Mixmaster's shoulder, where his head would have been.

"Hey, Star Traveler." Mixmaster whispered, smiling back, his injured shoulder shaking terribly. 

By this time the other Constructicons came up.

"All right, Flyboy! Step away from the Loony Bin and the kid right now!" Bonecrusher pointed his blaster at the space right between Starscream's optics.

"How dare you threaten me? This is totally and completely an act of treachery!"

"And we will totally and completely shoot ya' in the head." Longhaul brought up his blaster to Starscream's temple.

 "This is getting pretty good." Brawl smirked, while the other Combaticons nodded in agreement. _They_ wouldn't kill Starscream, but they wouldn't mind seeing him get threatened by the usually stoic Constructicons. **__**

"All right, ready Mixmaster?" Hook took hold of the sword.

The chemist nodded, and with a grunt, Hook pulled the blade from his brother's shoulder. Mixmaster slowly got to his feet; while the Constructicon surgeon knelt down to examine Aviator's injuries. Scavenger hovered worriedly, waiting and watching for any sign for him to do something to help. His visor widened when he finally saw the full extent of what the battle had wrought.

"Longhaul, help me pick him up." Hook called.

"Holy Primus." Longhaul rasped when he saw Aviator. 

"It wasn't through the core, thankfully, but he has sustained other major damages. He's losing energon quickly. I can save him, but we have to get him back to base within the hour." Hook stated urgently. "Astrotrain, get your chassis over here!"

"Damn kid, you look like slag." Longhaul said gently cradling the young jet in his arms.

"You-You came.... Forgive me?" Aviator choked out.

"For what?" Scavenger had Aviator's hand in his own.

"I...I.... I read your journal entries." Aviator sobbed, oily tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know it was wrong, but after what Starscream said I was so afraid, I---"

He was interrupted when Hook placed four fingers over his lips to hush him. "We don't want you to die, but you are wasting your energon on words that make no difference to us now."

Aviator smiled in relief, then the light faded from his visor as he fell into stasis lock.

"They do make a difference. I knew Starscream had a hand in this! I-I-I knew it!" Mixmaster hissed, clutching his leaking shoulder. "But I will ensure he never does again!"

"All right people, fight's over, there's nothin' ta' see here," Bonecrusher yelled at the Decepticon spectators. "Ya' heard me! Scram!"

"Starscream, this is your last warning: leave now and we will overlook what has happened." Scrapper pointed at the Air Commander.

"No!" Mixmaster pushed past Scrapper raising his blaster. "He's not getting away with this!"

"Mix! Stop!" Scrapper knocked the chemist's arm up just as he pulled the trigger, and the blast went harmlessly over Starscream's head.

"Enough tragedy has happened today. Don't add yourself to it. I beg you!" Scrapper wrestled with Mixmaster for the blaster and managed to pry it out of his hand.

"Can't you keep your people under control, Scrapper?!" Starscream shrieked.

"You shut your mouth!" Scrapper screamed back. "Your poison tongue has nearly driven both Mixmaster and Aviator to get themselves killed! Don't you ever do this again to us or, superior officer or not, you will be crushed."

With that Scrapper led Mixmaster to Astrotrain where Longhaul, Hook and Scavenger had already carefully loaded Aviator inside. Bonecrusher in the mean time was walking back to the shuttle with Aviator's wings, and amputated arm.

***************************************************************

_First, **Big** thanks to Lady Shera for being my beta reader._

*Phew!* sorry about the long wait folks, college suddenly got really, really hard. Just one more chapter after this and Aviator's origin story will be complete. 

_Anyway, I'm really curious as to the reviews to this chapter. I want to see if people want Aviator to live or die. Look forward to hearing from you. If he does live, he will most definitely appear in future stories._

_I just want to say that I never had any intention of having Aviator win this fight with Starscream. That was the point of my story. The Constructicons eventually didn't care about Aviator being better than Starscream. They liked Aviator for Aviator._

_However once "Aviator" is completed, I will switch my focus completely to "When We Were Young," and get that finished._

_Till Next Time!_

_-Vega Sailor _


	21. Finale

Journal Entry

July 21, 1987

Aviator

My first journal entry! I cannot believe it! Oh what day this has been, my head is still spinning and my fuel pump is still pumping a million miles per hour. It all started when my optics came back online......................

The first thing Aviator saw when his optics came back online were the faces of his fellow Constructicons. The first thing he wondered was how long had he'd been in stasis? But then it didn't really matter, he was awake and he didn't feel the pain and weakness that he'd had been feeling when he had gone into stasis lock.

Aviator looked at his fellows, but he couldn't think of one thing to say to them. Everything was beginning to flood back. Betraying my family's trust, challenging Starscream, the battle, the others coming to save him. He couldn't believe it, he had hoped of course, but he didn't dare believe they would come; not after what he had done. 

Fortunately Mixmaster stepped into speak first sparing him from having to. 

"Are you still there?" He whispered.

"Yes." Aviator answered quickly, while he slowly sat up. His body felt strange. It looked the same, he still had wings, and the same paint job, but he felt bigger, and stronger. He decided to run some diagnostics, and found added parts that he didn't have before. What were they for? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Scavenger's arms close around his neck an enthusiastic hug. 

"Oh, you're alright I knew you would be, but I was still so afraid. I thought you wouldn't wake or you or your mind would be gone. But you are okay, I'm so glad."

"All right, all right. Break up the mushy stuff before a I regurgitate my energon." Bonecrusher broke in. " 'Sides I got some things to say too."

Crusher grabbed the back of Aviator's head firmly, but gently. "Listen to me kid, if ya ever challenge Screamer, or Motormaster again, let us know okay, cause Longhaul and me wanna help ya', okay?"

"Damn right!" Longhaul interjected enthusiastically

"Oh, and if you ever break in and read private entries again I'll break you neck, okay?" 

Aviator was soothed by the lack of anger in Bonecrusher's voice.

"Kay." He answered as Bonecrusher released his grip on the back of the kid's head. 

 Scrapper then spoke up; his raspy voice was unusually smooth and gentle to Aviator's audios. "Okay there's some I'm going to put straight and this speaks for all of us. Yes, we did originally create a new tool to get the better of Starscream, and that's all we thought he had created," Scrapper put his hand on Aviator's shoulder, "because we could never have imagined Primus would bless us with you."

Aviator's fuel pump skipped a beat. Blessed, they thought he was a blessing to them? He then felt a tremendous weight lifted from his shoulders. But one question still nagged at him, he hadn't meant to ask it right then, but it just slipped out.

"Why can't I become a part of Devastator?"

"Simply because we hadn't decided how best to do it." Hook stated firmly.

"Ya' see kid, Devastator has kinda a bad attitude." Longhaul point.

"And ya' bind with him and he doesn't like ya'...." Longhaul started.

"He'll tear your mind ta' shreds." Bonecrusher finished.

"We don't want to lose you." Scavenger gently squeezed Aviator's shoulder.

"It will be especially difficult because I left myself out of your mind. I-I-I was worried I would damage you." Mixmaster whispered. 

Aviator was shocked to hear this at first, but then he realized that explained why he couldn't see through Mixmaster's optics the way he could with the others. The young Constructicon felt himself smile. 

_He cared about what I would become, before I was born, people don't think that way about tools. I'm not a tool._

"But we think we have found a solution." Scrapper interrupted his thoughts. "We will bind first then you will meet Devastator face to face. Then if all goes well you can try and bind with us."

"B-bind?" It hit him right then. Of course! That's what those extra parts were for; they were for his gestalt form. The young Constructicon's fuel pump was racing again, but it was because of the excitement and the utter joy I felt.

"Well while you were in stasis we took the liberty of designing your body for gestalt capabilities. We didn't think you min--" Hook was quite startled when Aviator suddenly flung his arms around the surgeon's neck. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! Thank you!" With each thank you, Aviator embraced each and every one of his fellow Constructicons.

"Though, we must warn you, we have no idea what's going to happen," Scrapper started.

"When can we bind?" the young jet interrupted. He didn't care what happened, he was so excited. 

The others looked at each other, obviously not sure what to answer. Fortunately, and not surprisingly, Bonecrusher came to a decision for all of them. "Well there ain't no time like the present."

Just then Mixmaster jumped up onto the med table in front of Aviator, and pointed to the exit. "Onward and forward to Cargo bay #2! Tally hoe!"

******************************************************************************

 Aviator was so nervous and excited all at the same time. His fellows had explained to him that he would become wings for Devastator, but that it was more of an ornamental appendage for the time being, so he wouldn't be controlling much movement. 

"Okay kid, this is your rite of passage as they say." Longhaul clapped a hand down on the kid's shoulder.

"I know you'll like him and I know he'll like you, I just know it." Scavenger assured Aviator.

"I know I will." The young jet answered.

Scavenger smiled, and then joined the others in the middle of the bay area. 

"Constructicons!" Scrapper yelled, "Merge in to----!"

**_"Devastator!"_**

****

Aviator had previously seen pictures of him, and some of the Constructicons strongest memories and emotions had drifted to the young jet when they combined their personalities to make his. However, nothing prepared him for what he saw. Devastator was bigger, grander and more beautiful than Aviator believed he ever could have imagined. It was then he suddenly felt his body trembling; it wanted to transform and become part of the gestalt. 

Devastator knelt down and Aviator walked up and looked into his face.

"So you are Devastator. Hello." Aviator took another step toward the giant.

The beautiful gestalt reached out his right hand for Aviator. **"Do not be afraid."**

"I'm not." Aviator spoke calmly, but he could not hide the awe in his voice.

Then very gently the destroyer of cities wrapped his fingers around his newest component, and lifted the youth up to his face.  Aviator's mind was racing a he gazed at what he hoped he would become a part of. He was reassured in this hope by the fact that Devastator had not proceeded to crush, which the giant could have easily done if he didn't like him.

"No, I'm not afraid. How could I be? How could I be afraid of myself? We are alike you and I, Devastator. One mind made from six." 

Devastator nodded. 

"Maybe I can stabilize things in there for you. What do you say? Can I be part of the mix?"

"Yes." The destroyer answered and set Aviator back down on to the ground, then got down on both knees and bowed exposing his back. Scrapper and Hook had briefed Aviator on the mechanics of how this worked, and Mixmaster gave him a good piece of advice. Just let instinct take over, if he thought too hard he couldn't do it.

Aviator leaped up into the air, shut off his optics and let his body take over. 

At first he didn't feel anything. Even with his optic visor turned back on, he could see nothing. His diagnostic systems told him he had made contact, but nothing was happening.

Then...

Before the young jet could even react, he was bombarded with a wave of emotions that were each followed by a corresponding picture. 

Memories. 

But they were not his own.

Happiness

Anger.

Sorrow.

Joy.

Loneliness.

Ambition.

Regret.

Comfort.

Fear.

Pride.

Humiliation.

Love.

Hate.

Madness.

Everything was being jammed into his memory banks at a billion miles per hour. He did not even have the time to distinguish one memory from another.

His brain was screaming to stop this. He was being overloaded. It was too much. 

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. 

Aviator hit the metal floor hard. He was looking up at the ceiling of cargo bay #2. 

Broken.

Aviator, slowly got to his feet, but everything was spinning. Memories flashing before his visor, emotions rattling his brain. He backed into an adjacent wall, stood there for a few seconds, and then slowly slid down into a sitting position. He bent over putting his head between his knees, looking at the ground, trying to stop the spinning. He couldn't stop the optic lubricant from spilling down his cheeks.

"Aviator?" 

The gentle voice stopped the spinning and silenced the clamor. 

Scavenger. 

Aviator felt a hand gently wipe away the tears on his right cheek. 

"May I see your optics?"

Scavenger gently tilted up the young Constructicon's head. 

"There you're all right, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I tried, but it was too much. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I just glad to see there is still life in your optics, we were so worried it would hurt you. But you're all right. Don't worry, if you want we can try again."

Aviator nodded. He did feel better knowing Scavenger was not angry with him for not being able to hold the bond. "Yes, yes, let's try again."

"All right, as soon as the others stop quarreling. Why must they argue about who's right and who's wrong at this moment. It doesn't matter." Scavenger got up and walked over to where the others were indeed carrying on a verbal war. Bonecrusher and Longhaul for once were staying out of a fight, and it was Mixmaster and Hook going at it, with poor Scrapper trying to break them up.

It was then the most unlikely of events occurred. Scavenger walked up to the chemist and the surgeon and proceeded to slap each of them across the face.

"Stop it! Both of you! I can't believe you arguing about this! Aviator's mind is fine. A little shaken, but that's all. He wants to try again, so your argument is meaningless!" Then Scavenger seemed to realize he was being too harsh than he would have liked, and his visor and voice softened. "He can't properly bind if we don't reach out and help him, and we can't do that if there is friction between us you see?"

By this time Aviator had slowly walked up to join the group. 

"Scavenger is absolutely right." Scrapper stepped forward. "Aviator, if you are up to it, we will try again."

Aviator nodded.

"I have a thought. Maybe this time Aviator should bind at the same time as us. This way we won't all automatically form together and leave him out."

Everyone turned to Bonecrusher in surprise.

"Hey I have my moments." The Demolitionist shrugged.

"Sweet Primus, he's right." Mixmaster smiled. "Let's do it."

Just like before there was that feeling of nothingness. 

I was alone.

No! No! I don't want to be alone....

_He's stopped the binding process._

Who?

_He's trying to keep going, he is._

Hello?

_We're so used to doing like this, we don't know how to bring on another...****_

Where are you?

_We have to help him._

Please help me.

_How can we?_

Help me find you.

_We can't just leave him there, we can't!_

I can hear you.

_What do we do? What do we do?!_

Can you hear me?

Aviator reached his hand out straight in front of him, hoping to grab on to something to save him, to comfort him, so he wouldn't be alone. Suddenly he felt something touch his fingertips. Something warm and familiar. 

"Don't be afraid just let go."

"Scavenger, I'm trying. I want to, I don't know why I can't."

"You're afraid. It's all right I understand. It's very frightening at first, particularly since you were basically alone."

"Mixmaster, I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"Heck, you shoulda' seen us after our first merge."

"Thank you Bonecrusher."

"Don't worry about it. Ya' ain't weak for worrying about gettin' mind wiped. I know I was a couple times."

"That does mean a lot coming from you, Longhaul."

"Well you are having to absorb the memories from both before and after we came together as a 

team, that's millions of years worth, within the proximity of 45 seconds last time."

"Yes it is Scrapper, I hope to have some time to sort it all through later."

"You will, I guarantee it, survived the part we were most worried about. It was partly our fault too, we should have reached out to you more. So you wouldn't be alone."

"So what do we do now Hook?"

"You and I, shall try again?"

"Yes, Devastator, let us try."

******************************************************

"Well Devastator, it seems you are adjusting well to your seventh." Megatron walked into the cargo bay.

Devastator turned from looking at his new wings to the leader of the Decepticons. The giant felt his anger flare when he the caught sight of the Air Commander, Starscream. 

"Yes." Devastator kneeled down.

"Hmph. I think his fake wings are just an mockery to everything that flies." Starscream spat.

Suddenly, Devastator's giant fist came down, buckling the floor where Starscream stood. Fortunately for the seeker, his reflexes were much faster than the giant's, but he was surprised at how narrow his escape was.

"Processing speed has increased 50%" Soundwave stated nonchantaly.

" Excellent." Megatron observed. "So Aviator has been a good investment, after all."

"Perhaps Devastator should be tested against another gestalt. To see if he truly has improved." Starscream smirked. "I'm sure Menasour would be up for a fight."

"That is unadvisable." Soundwave spoke up. "Battle would leave gestalts low on energy. "

"Oh, you are such a party pooper Soundwave." Starscream Huffed.

"Soundwave is right on this one, I don't want the gestalts injuring themselves, unless it's part of injuring the Autobots." Megatron affirmed. "Don't worry Devastator you'll get a chance to stretch your legs...or I should really say wings, in a battle soon enough."

Devastator nodded and then collapsed into his component parts.

Aviator lay unmoving on his back, his worried gestalt mates gathered around. Hook knelt down to see what was wrong.

"WHHHHOOOOOOAAAA! That was so incredibly cool!" Aviator shot up into a sitting position, startling his comrades. There was big smile on his face.

"Aviator?" Mixmaster walked over to the very happy seeker, who was just getting to his feet.

"It was so neat, we looked up and down and all around. We went over there, and then we went over here, and we slammed the ground with a fist! We did this and this and this and this and this! Thank you drive through." 

Thunk!

Aviator fell to the floor again, this time on his face.

Hook gently turned the young Constructicon on to his back. " It looks to me like system crash."

"Will he be all right?" Scavenger worried.

"Oh yes. Simple information overload. His systems will reboot in a matter hours and he will be fine. Well he might be little confused when he wakes up, what with all of the new memories he has gained."

********************************************************

He had spent about an hour after waking up, going through all of the memories he had picked up from merging with the others. It was a real mess. Though he did find out probably it was better for Mixmaster to not give him part of his mind when he was created. It was better for that particular time, for it allowed Aviator to see the chemist supposed problem from "uncorrupted optics" as Mixmaster had put it.

Now every memory he had from the Constructicons was screaming, "Don't do what you are about to do you little twit!" But he was going to do it anyway.

Aviator knocked on the door.

'Maybe', Aviator thought. 'I could find out what's wrong with him and help him. I mean if the Constructicons could forgive me, I could forgive him just this once.' 

"Who is it!?" Starscream hissed angrily from inside his room. He was still fuming about Devastator almost crushing him.

"It is Aviator commander." the young jet figured addressing him formally might cool his temper.

"What the hell do you want!?"

He was wrong.

"To thank you, Commander."

There was a pause, and then Aviator heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal the Air Commander.

"All right you have my curiosity." His voice was smoother, but still had a hateful undertone to it.

"I want to thank you because, after the previous battle with you, I know shall not fear the enemy, for I am sure they can do no worse to me than you. Best to learn things early on, including pain, right?" I said this with all sincerity.

"Is that all?" A smirk crossed Starscream's face. Aviator hated that smirk. 

"I also wanted to find out what exactly happened to you, I mean how did you come to know the abandonment I felt during the fight? Does it have to do with Skyfire?"

Starscream's smirk faded and he proceeded to backhand the young Constructicon across the face. Fortunately it was not nearly as strong as the ones Motormaster had delt him when passing the Stunticon leader in the hallways, so Aviator was able to keep his feet. 

"How do you know about that?"

"I do my research. I asked Skywarp and Thundercracker about you, and Skywarp's mouth kind of ran off and spilled too much before Thundercracker could close it. I found out that you knew Skyfire before, and you shot him after he refused to shoot Autobot prisoners and that he betrayed the Decepticons." Aviator spoke quietly, and calmly, not even reaching up to touch the dent in his face.

"That's all? Huh, I would have thought he'd tell the whole story."

"What is the whole story?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause then you'd have someone who'd know what was going on outside of this love triangle of yours."

"What?! You--"

"Yes, I know about Dreadmoon too. Actually it was a slip of the lip from Skywarp."

"Well aren't you a piece of work."

" I just piece things together. I kind of figured out myself that maybe you were different way back when," 

"What makes you think that?" Starscream tried to sound like he didn't care, but have caught the hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Because you became friends with Skyfire in the first place, and you are capable of caring for Dreadmoon." Aviator said softly. "I think if you were completely turned off to showing anything, but spite, you would not be capable of any kind of love. However you do tend to go for the hateful side in battle" 

"I think you're as awful as I am." Starscream crossed his arms over his chest. But his eyes seemed to cast less of the 'I'm superior to you ' look.

"I can be, if I have to. If I feel anyone is trying to harm my Constructicons, I will find out their greatest weakness and exploit it to the fullest extent against them possible. No matter how much it hurts and ruins them."

"Heh. Remind me to never underestimate you."

"That's why you and I should not be enemies. We should be friends. Simply because if we continue to hate, then one will always get into the other's way, and nothing will get done. Though I wouldn't suggest planning conspiracy against Megatron with me because the others will find out when he merge. But as far as anything else they could care less. "

"Hmm. Interesting proposition. Though I shall have to get back to you on that. Oh, one more thing, don't think you can read my soul like a data file. I have no regret in what I have done."

Aviator thought about replying, but he decided he had pushed the Air Commanders buttons enough for one day. He began to depart when suddenly Starscream grabbed his arm and jerked him back. The next thing the young jet knew the same sword that the Air Commander used in the fight was put up to his neck. 

"One more warning." Starscream practically purred into Aviator's audio receptor. "If you ever betray me I swear I will finish what I started that day of our fight and worse. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Aviator whispered back and Starscream let him go with a shove, and then headed back into his quarters.

"Maybe I should've let Devastator crush you when I had the chance." Aviator thought to himself. "We'll see."

*************************************************************

Aviator met Soundwave along the way back to the Constructicon workshop. Aviator guessed the tape deck must have read his mind and knew about his talk and offer with Starscream, because he looked really ticked off.

"Don't give me that look I haven't betrayed you one bit. I can't fight him if I'm dead, so I just intended to get off or down towards the bottom of his assassination list. I don't know we'll see what happens. But don't worry I don't intend to betray you for him, that would be even more dangerous." I answered quickly.

"Correct. You are observant." Soundwave's voice and look softened back to the normal expressionlessness.

"Yes, and after the merge I did gain experience points from the others, about you and Starscream." Just then Buzzsaw perched on Aviator's wing. 

"Plus, I like you children too much to betray you." Aviator reached up and petted Buzzsaw's head.

"Devastator has changed. Speed and balance have increased." Soundwave stated.

"Yes we've all noticed that. Scrapper and Hook think that somehow I have become the central relay for the filtered thoughts. And since I am them, things are filtered through much quicker and easier. Good for us."

"Affirmative."

"Well with all due respect Soundwave I must get back to the workshop. Nice seeing you." Aviator handed Buzzsaw over to Soundwave.

.........................WOW! What a day. I managed to settle things with Starscream (whether that will do me any good, I don't know,) kept Soundwave on my side, and I finally got to become part of Devastator! I tell you it was the hardest, scariest, most wonderful experience I have ever been through. I think for the first time since my birth I really feel that I belong. I don't care what any of the Decepticons say, for as long as I last, I'm here to stay....

THE END (At least until I write the next story that has Aviator in it.)

********************************

_YAY! My first **finished** fanfiction! Wow this turned into a much bigger project than I anticipated. I can finally get back to "When We Were Young," and "Awakenings." Now remember this is just Aviator's origin story, so his character hasn't been fully developed yet, nor has his relationships, with the Constructicons, Starscream, Soundwave and the other Decepticons. Heck he hasn't been in full combat with the Autobots yet (except for Powerglide). However, those are stories for other days._

_Please Review and tell me what you think! This includes those of you who have been reading, but haven't reviewed yet._

_Plus a big, Devastator-sized, Thank you to all of those who did review all along, and kept me going. Thank you all!_

_Till Next Time!_

_-Vega Sailor_


End file.
